Jade High: Senior Year
by Reach2Oblivion
Summary: Po has made a drastic change in his life and has kept it secret for two years. Now he's ready to make waves at Jade High going into his final year. With one goal in mind...to win the girl of his dreams, Tigress. How will Po fare on the quest for love? Will he make a new friends along the way? Find out! Suggestive Themes! But still safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. Its Reach2Oblivion and I'm coming at you with my first fanfic. I've been reading kfp fanfic for a bit now and was inspired by some of the authors on here. I'm not great at the whole writing thing so I know my grammer and sentence structure will be off, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy.**

 **DRUMROLL PLEASE. *drumroll* ...I now present my fanfic Jade High: Senior Year.**

 **P.S. Its a human AU, So you're aware. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN KFP!**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 1

"...95...96...97...98...99...100", Po's body finally went limp as he was desperately taking in oxygen. After catching his breath, Po began to lift his body up to grasp the bar that he was dangling from. Po slowly removed his sore legs from the bar and landed with a soft thud on the floor. _With how many times I do that I should be used to it,_ Po thought. He smiled to himself and shook the thought away. His smile only became larger when he looked into the mirror and saw what two years of blood, sweat and many tears had done for him. Po was rather tall for a 17 year old, topping out at almost 6'1 but what he was admiring was not his height but his physique. While Po could still see a bit of fat still left on his body, the muscle he had gained from over the past two years was clearly visible. His arm and back muscles were beginning to bulge and his leg muscles had become tone. While Po still had a bit of a stomach it was obvious that his daily hanging crunches were paying off. Normally Po would do 25 a day, but today was special. Today was the first day of school for Po's final year at his high school, _Jade High_.

 _Two years,_ Po thought, ... _two long years of work and today is finally the day._ Po began to think back to his sophomore year and the day he decided to make a change.

 **Flashback**

 **A 15 year old Po was walking down the halls of Jade High. After walking through the maze of hallways he finally reached his locker only to find a couple making out on it. Po sighed and thought to himself,** _**...every time.**_ **Standing there awkwardly Po cleared his throat to receive their attention. Of course it didn't work, so Po went to Plan B and tapped the hooded male participant on the shoulder.**

 **"Excuse me" ,Po said in a soft but stern voice, "This is my locker." Before the boy even turned around Po realized his mistake for he knew who exactly he had just spoken to, none other than Tai Lung. Po closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst possible scenario. When he opened his eyes he saw a very pissed Tai Lung and very pretty but apologetic female whom Po didn't know. The girl was much shorter than Po but stood out because of her white hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, and her icy blue eyes.**

 **"I'm sorry I didn't kn..." the female started but was soon cut off by Tai Lung.**

 **"Excuse me tubby, but what do you think you're doing?" Tai Lung said in his "tough guy" voice.**

 **"Uhm... g-going ...to my ...l-locker" Po stammered out. Even if he knew what was coming he still felt scared and a bit nervous.**

 **"Oh really. Well if you couldn't tell I was having a moment with uhhh..."**

 **"Song", the female said in a soft tone, clearly hurt by the fact Tai Lung didn't remember her name.**

 **"Yeah, Yeah ...Song...whatever", Tai Lung said waving his hand at her before turning back to Po," and you my fat and pathetic friend have just ruined it." Po knew where this was going, instinctively closing his eyes he waited. He relaxed himself and anticipated the blow to come. After a few seconds Po was about to open his eyes.** _ **Alright this is taking for...,**_ **Po's thoughts came to a screeching by the sudden and forceful punch he received in his abdomen. Po groaned as he fell to his knees. Clutching his stomach he gasped for air but couldn't seem to get any. His eyes opened slightly and looked up to see a smug-faced Tai Lung and a visibly distraught girl behind him. The girl rushed to his side and knelt beside him.**

 **"Breath...just breath," she said gently to Po. She quickly snapped her head to Tai Lung and seethed, "How could you do that. You could have really hurt him."**

 **"Awwwwwww does the new girl care for the fat kid. How cute." Tai Lung said while making a puppy face. At this point they had become the center of attention in the hall and at what Tai Lung said many began to laugh. Snow's cheeks became rosy red as she fought back tears from the humiliation she was receiving.**

 **"Oh shut up" a voice said. To everyone's surprise it was Po. Tai Lung quickly regained his composure and glared daggers into Po.**

 **"What did you say?!" Tai Lung practically shouted.**

 **"I said SHUT UP" Po yelled back now standing up to face Tai Lung. Po was an inch or two taller than Tai Lung and was now looking down at him with fury in his eyes. A couple of ohhhhhhs were now circulating through the crowd as everyone watched with anticipation.**

 **Tai Lung's eyes narrowed as he was raised his fist to surely give Po the beating of his life. Before he could a voice bellowed above the crowd."THAT IS ENOUGH!"**

 **Everyone scattered except for the three involved and the source of the voice, Principal Oogway.**

 **"Tai Lung, to the office", Oogway said sternly. Tai Lung's expression fell and he began to open his mouth to say something. "No buts... I saw more than enough to know you started this."**

 **Tai Lung growled and turned to leave making sure to shoot Po and Song a few glares before leaving. Po sighed and looked down to Song who was still kneeling on the floor. Immediately Po felt bad because Song was silently crying to herself. He had never meant for her to be humiliated like that. He knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Song brokedown completely and embraced Po tightly. As she sobbed openly into his chest he began to whisper words of comfort to her. Once she had calmed down he stood up with her still locked in an embrace. After a minute they broke apart and looked at each other. Po smiled at the teary eyed girl and proceeded to wipe the last of her tears from her face.**

 **"There we go", Po said smiling, "Can't let such a pretty face be upset now can we." At this Song giggled and smiled back. Po stuck out his hand saying,"By the way I'm Po."**

 **"Song",she replied softly, grabbing his hand and shaking it.**

 **"Ahem", a smiling Oogway cleared his throat, breaking their trance. They turned to look at the old principal, both blushing slightly. "It seems as though you have made a friend Po. And don't worry you are not in any trouble I saw most of what happened." Po smiled and and nodded toward Oogway. No matter what he knew the principal would always be there for him. "Now if I'm not mistaken you guys have first period together." Oogway said with a knowing smile. Pulling out their schedules they saw that they in fact did have the same first period, as well as third, fourth, sixth and eighth. They both smiled and began to walk to first period side by side.**

 **As they walked down the hallway. Po looked over at Song and asked, "So you're new here?"**

 **"Yeah." she replied. They fell back into silence as they continued to walk.**

 **"So.." Po started, "not to be nosey but how'd you end up kissing Tai Lung?" Song sighed before turning to Po.**

 **"I was trying to find my locker and he came up to me and started calling me pretty and ..." Song stopped for a second, embarrassed to tell Po why they were kissing. Po looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand.**

 **"It's okay," Po said calmly, "you can tell me. I won't make fun of you." Song smiled, feeling a little better now.**

 **"It's just...no one's called me pretty before and I was caught off guard and we just kissed."**

 **"Really? No one has called you pretty before?" Po asked.**

 **"No." Song stated, looking down. She felt a finger on her chin as her face was slowly lifted back up to meet Po's.**

 **"But...you're beautiful." Po whispered. Song looked deep into his jade eyes and could see he meant it. She quickly leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, Po's face became a glorious shade of red because he had never been kissed before, even if it was only on the cheek. At seeing Po's face, Song began to laugh.** _ **He's so ...cute,**_ **she thought. She took his hand and began to walk to their class, leading a still dazed Po behind her.**

 **End Flashback**

Po smiled as he recalled how he came to be friends with Song, his only friend. From that day he didn't want to be the victim anymore. He wanted to make a change in his life and make a couple of splashes for his senior year. He began a vigorous diet and exercise regiment and after two years he finally reached his target weight losing well over 80 pounds.

After meeting Song, they became very close sharing a brief romantic relationship before realizing that they really saw each other more as siblings and decided to break up, but even after they broke up both Song and Po were close. Best friends in fact. As Po began reflecting on all the good memories he shared with Song, he turned on the shower and stepped in. After a few minutes of silence Po began to sing in the shower. He had a very nice, deep, velvety voice which rang out and filled his house whenever he sang. Only Po's Father and Song knew about his voice and would always try talking him into joining the school choir or trying out for the school talent show but Po always refused. He liked keeping a low key in school, always flying below the radar unless Tai Lung was picking on him in which he'd be made a spectacle in the hallways of Jade High. All of that was about to change however.

He stepped out of the shower still singing and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way into his room and was about to drop his towel when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him. Po practically jumped from his skin and whipped around to face the intruder, only to come face to face with Song.

Po sighed through his nose before saying in a rather annoyed tone, "You really need to stop sneaking into my house like this."

"Oh please. You should be used to it by now." Song smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Now get out. I need to get dressed." Po said trying not to smile. He failed.

"Awww I don't get to see the ...Package." Song said pouting.

"No." Po said laughing.

"You would show it to that Tigress girl." Song retorted grinning evilly. Po blushed furiously.

"N-n-no I wouldn't," Po managed to stammer out clearly embarrassed,"that's not the only I think about when I see her." Song couldn't help but chuckle at the very embarrassed boy in front of her. She knew Po wasn't that kind of guy but she loved to bust his chops once in awhile. In fact Po was quite the opposite, he was very sweet and a true gentleman. Song had always described him as having "A Heart of Gold".

"I'm kidding po." she giggled," I'll let you change." Once she was gone Po sighed. It was true he had a major crush on this girl named Tigress. She was one of five new students who had attended Jade High last year. The group known as "The Furious Five" had been given a chance to experience what a public school was like by their master, Shifu. Master coming from the fact that he was a "kung fu master" and protector of the Valley of Peace (where they live) along with his students Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Viper and Mantis. The Furious Five instantly became apart of the cool crowd at the school and took no notice to people like Po and Song. And to make matters worse Tigress and Tai Lung were dating. Mainly because of the fact that Tai Lung needed a tutor and Tigress was extremely smart but being the two most popular kids in school they ended up starting a relationship. This only made Po work harder and now this year was his chance to change things up a bit.

In addition to exercise Po began to take boxing and wrestling lessons from a trainer, Chiang, a well built man who was also a gym teacher at Jade High. Instantly Po and Chiang became close friends and like Oogway, Chiang always had Po's back in and outside of school.

Finally dressed Po combed his hair and made his way out to Song who was sitting at the kitchen table talking with Po's father, Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping was an older man of short stature, but had a passion for food and owned his own restaurant, The Noodle Dragon. And as his son, Po became well aware of the art of cooking and would often help his father in the restaurant. As Po walked into the kitchen both Song and Mr. Ping stood up to greet him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Mr. Ping said. Song couldn't help but giggle. Po rolled his eyes and muttered a less enthusiastic greeting back.

"Come on Song. We're gonna be late." Po said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir." Song said while saluting at Po. At that both Song and Mr. Ping broke out into a fit of giggles and Po couldn't help but smirk at the two.

"Alright. Alright. Ha Ha Ha." Po said sarcastically but still smiling, "Come on."

"Lighten up Mr. Serious." Song replied still recovering from her fit of laughter. Taking Po's arm they made their way out the door and down the sidewalk towards the school.

"Have a great day you guys." called from behind them.

"You too dad."

"Bye Mr. Ping." Song waved.

As they continued to walk towards the school thoughts were racing through Po's mind. _What are people gonna say about my appearance? Will people notice me? Will Tigress notice me?_ A frown was visible on Po's face which did not go unnoticed by Song.

"You okay po?" This jarred Po from his thoughts as he looked over to Song who was very concerned. _Do I look upset?_ Po quickly realized he was frowning and put on a smile.

"Yeah I'm good. Just thinking."

"About?"

"uhh..."

"Tigress?" Song said smirking.

"No." Po replied a little too quickly. Song only stared back. He sighed in defeat." Yes." Song smiled, she could read Po like a book and she knew when something was bugging him.

"Don't worry about it Po. Everything will be alright. You'll see.

"I don't know Song. What if she doesn't notice me?"

"Oh don't you worry about that." Song said while quickly glancing over his body, which she had to admit was extremely attractive. "I think you got that covered."

Po made a quick glance over to Song who he caught hungrily looking at him. Po's cheeks were on fire. _Wow, if this is Song who's acting like this what will everyone else think?_

"Besides," she continued, "you've been hiding it for almost a year now, so it will be quite a shock to everyone." She was right, Po had been concealing his muscles for a year now, always wearing baggy clothing and always going to the bathroom to change into even baggier clothing for gym. However, today was different. Today, Po was wearing a tight black shirt which made his muscles look that much larger and a pair of jeans which hugged his muscular thighs. In Song's words, _the ladies would be on him like a buffet._ Po's mind began to ease as he chuckled at her words.

"Thanks Song" he said softly.

"Hey what are friends for?" she smiled at him but quickly put on a serious face and continued, "But don't think I'm going to let them tear you apart. You are to kind hearted to have not only the girls but the guys drool over you." This made Po laugh.

"If you think it will go to my head it won't. There's only one girl I like and I'm not gonna let anyone get in the way that." Po puffed out his chest as he said this making himself seem macho. Song couldn't help but smile at Po's theatrics.

"Ohhhh I raised you so well!" She squealed.

They finally reached the school and shared a few more laughs before heading inside. _This is it,_ Po thought. Po walked casually down the hallway and immediately felt the stares of the entire student body. When he looked around he only confirmed his beliefs. Everyone was staring at him and whispering amongst themselves. He caught the stares of a group of girls who quickly blushed and began to giggle. Even the guys seemed to be admiring Po, giving nods to him and sometimes pointing him out to their friends. Po's confidence rose as he strode down the hallway at the beat of his own drum. _Alright, now to see if the five notice me,_ po thought. Not that he was conceited and wanted the attention, in fact Po didn't think he would receive this much attention. While his confidence rose he couldn't help but feel nervous from all the attention. He became consumed in his thoughts as he walked further down the hall.

A little further up the furious five were at their lockers. All of them were very excited to start their senior year.

"I'm so glad master let us attend school." Viper said trying to hold in her excitement. She wasn't doing a good job. Viper was one of the shorter of the five but nonetheless was very cute and very sweet. No matter what day, rain or shine, she always wore a ribbon in her hair. She had over 100 different colors and would always mix and match with her outfits. Today, she was wearing a green shirt with her favorite pink pants.

"Yeah me too." replied crane. Crane had a crush on Viper and always found her excitement cute. Crane was the tallest of the five. He was rather lanky but had a rather handsome face. He was wearing his everyday attire, a white shirt and jeans.

"Yeah I had just hoped he would have done it sooner." piped in monkey. Monkey was the middle of the group in height and was the jokester of the group along with mantis. He was one of a few guys who had grown facial hair in the school and was the most muscular of the guys in the group.

"Oh yeah," Mantis chuckled, "we could've been here scopin' out the ladies." He was looking over at a pair of girls across the hall and winked at them making them giggle. Mantis was the shortest of the group and was sometimes made fun of for it, but that didn't stop him from being a complete flirt which he was quite good at. Mantis may have been the shortest but he was the oldest looking of the five. He as well had grown facial hair which made him look even older. He had a strong face and a charismatic personality.

"Oh please mantis, stop being a pig and grow up." Tigress said very annoyed. Seemingly the leader of the group, Tigress was intelligent and quick thinking. Not to mention very beautiful. She had long red hair that went down past her shoulders and never wore makeup because she never needed it. She was wearing a red sweater and jeans which hugged her long legs all the way down. She was always a target for guys who only wanted her for her body but she was quick to turn them down. She would never admit it because of her hard exterior but she was a hopeless romantic and wanted her prince to come and swoop her off her feet. Even though she was in a "relationship" with Tai Lung she knew it wasn't the love she dreamed about and was soon going to break up with him. A bit of a commotion down the hall removed her from her thoughts as she trailed her eyes down the hall to see what was happening.

Po had been stopped quite a few times now by both guys and girls who were complimenting him on his new body. Things like, "Wow Po looking good." and "Damn Po you been working out." were being tossed his way, he even got a "Wow Po what a man you've become." which was accompanied by a wink and a slip of paper with a phone number on it. Even with all the praise he could feel his nerves rise ever so slightly as he walked closer and closer to his locker, which as if placed by god himself, right across the hall from the furious five. He reached his locker and couldn't help but sneak a glance at the five, who like the rest of the school were staring at him. He smiled and quickly returned to getting the books from his locker and couldn't help but overhear the conversation the five were having behind him.

"Wow...check out the new guy." Mantis said chuckling. Mantis couldn't help but admire him for all the attention he was receiving from the ladies.

"Mantis...he's not new that's ...po...uhm ..po." Viper started. She couldn't think of his last name.

"Po Ping." Tigress finished. The rest of the five looked at her in surprise. _How did she know his name?_ They all thought. Tigress however had known who Po was for a while. Ever since she got into her "relationship" with Tai Lung she had seen that Po and his friend Song were constantly receiving Tai's torment. She always felt bad but didn't think it was her business. She felt that Po should have fought back but he never did. Unfortunately Tigress saw this as a weakness and never really got to know Po. He was always so quiet and never attracted any attention. That wasn't the case today however. She had to admit though, Po was rather attractive. She could see his back and shoulder muscles as he began to organize his locker. She was brought back from her thoughts when she heard viper comment on his physique.

"Wow... I mean...that's what a man should strive to be. A man who takes care of himself." Viper said while dreamily staring at Po, "I about ready to go over there and.."

"Ahem." Crane cleared his throat. He was burning with jealousy at the moment. The girl of his dreams was now star struck by a boy they barely knew. He didn't like Po, at all.

"Oh...s-sorry." Viper said softly, embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"I do admit, the man is huge." Monkey said. He too was admiring Po, only a bit jealous by the fact that Po was more muscular than him.

"You now what," Mantis started, "I'm gonna introduce myself. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from him. I mean LOOK AT HIM." Mantis was now pointing at the fact that Po was surrounded by people, mostly girls who wanted to talk to him. Po however would only hold a brief conversation with them. Only making the girls want more. "He's a Class A ladies man. He's got skill." Mantis finished as he was now walking over to Po.

Po could see Mantis walking over to him and he couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement stretch over him. One of his idols was on his way to talk to him. Po couldn't have been happier. When Mantis finally reached Po, he stuck his hand out and said, "What's up? The names Mantis." Mantis was trying to act cool.

"I know who you are." Po said smiling, "I'm Po." Po grabbed Mantis's hand and shook it. Mantis however was surprised. He had expected Po to come off as a total jerk but Po seemed extremely nice. Mantis motioned Po to come closer.

"So...I couldn't help but notice," Mantis whispered once Po was close enough,"that you are a natural when it comes to the ladies. What...is...your...secret?" Po leaned back and laughed. It was so loud and jolly, it was contagious. Soon Mantis was laughing alongside Po. Once they had calmed down Po began to lean back closer to Mantis.

"There's no secret, Mantis. I'm just being me."

Mantis was astounded. Po wasn't even trying to get any attention.

"Big guy, you gotta teach me your ways."

"Just call me Master Po." Po said while bowing to mantis. Mantis bowed back, they stayed like this for a bit before both burst into laughter at each others theatrics.

"So, Big guy, what you got for first period?"

Po pulled out his schedule. "uhhhhhh...Calculus." Po said after a minute.

"No way. Me too." Mantis was so happy. He liked Po and wanted to get to know him better. "You wanna walk together?"

"Sure. I just gotta wait for my friend, Song." Mantis nodded and as if on cue Song walked up.

"Hey Po." She said happily, then she noticed Mantis. "Oh hello and you are?" Mantis though didn't respond. He was staring at Song and as his pupils dilated he began to envision a beach and cocktails and a comfy hammock and him being extremely muscular with Song wearing a grass skirt while hanging from his bulging biceps.

"Uhhh is he okay?" Song said glancing at po before looking back at the now drooling Mantis. Po only chuckled. He knew that look, he could only imagine that's how he looks at Tigress

"Yeah...he'll be okay." Po finally said. He shook Mantis out of his daydream and reminded him they had to get to class. Mantis was now blushing because he realized he was drooling and Song probably thought he was a creep.

"Yeah Po of course." Mantis turned back to Song, wiping away the drool. "I'm sorry m-m-my name is Mantis. What's yours?"

"I'm Song. Nice to meet you"

"Such a beautiful name," Mantis said regaining his composure," for such a beautiful face." Mantis then proceeded to grasp her hand and bring it to his lips, kissing it ever so softly. Song blushed at this and smiled. He was a dork but a cute one.

"Hey guys we're gonna be late." Po said chuckling at the exchange.

"Haha...Yeah sorry Po...lead the way." Mantis replied grinning. As the three began to walk down the hall, Mantis looked back at the rest of the five and mouthed, " _this guy",_ while pointing his thumb at Po, before turning and disappearing down another hallway.

"Well it seems Mantis likes him." Monkey said.

"Yeah I'll have to ask him to introduce me later." Viper said, still a bit starstruck by Po.

"Eh...I don't like him." Crane piped in begrudgingly.

"WHY?" Viper practically shouted, "He's handsome, nice and funny. I mean he got Mantis to laugh and only Monkey and Mantis himself make him laugh."

"He's an attention seeker. I mean look at all the girls around him. They were practically worshipping him. It's pathetic." Crane was putting venom into his words.

"Excuse me?" Viper asked softly, visibly upset by Crane's words, "you ...you think...I'm ...pathetic?" Crane's eyes widened. _He didn't mean her,_ he thought but it was too late. Viper was now seething with rage. "Fine" her voice was cracking, " I guess if i'm so pathetic then...then.." she couldn't finish her statement she was so mad. So instead Viper turned and stormed off to her class. Crane hung his head in defeat and walked away without saying bye. Once he was gone only Monkey and Tigress remained, who were now standing there awkwardly.

"Uhm...I'm gonna go to class now." Monkey said after a few more awkward moments.

"Yeah" Tigress replied. As they went in opposite directions a thought struck her. _Where is Tai Lung? He was supposed to meet me at my locker._ She sighed and shook her head. _Was she ever going to find true love?_ She quickly pushed the thought away as she remembered the events that occurred just minutes earlier. _Today is going to be interesting._ Oh how right she was.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'll try to update soon. If you could review that would be AWESOME! You know tell me how you feel about it. What you liked and what you didn't and any ideas you might have or what you want to see. Anyway thanks again. Have a glorious day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes me happy to know you enjoyed the first chapter. So I wrote chapter 2 which was very fun to write. You'll see why. I apologize for any errors in my writing.**

 **AlienHeart1915: I'm quite glad you caught that. It was meant to be a tad selfish and don't worry i felt weird writing it but you'll see why in this chapter and chapters to come. Thanks for the review!**

 **I DON'T OWN KFP! ENJOY!**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 2

The bell rang out to signify the end of first period and kids began to flood the halls of Jade High. Po, Mantis and Song were walking out of calculus laughing, or at least Song and Po were.

"Oh my goodness my brain is absolute mush!" Mantis said clutching his head in his hands. Po and Song began to laugh even harder.

"Mantis what are you talking about? You were asleep for more than half the class." Song giggled out, recalling the sight of Mantis open mouthed and drooling on his desk. Luckily, Po had woken him up before he started snoring.

"EXACTLY! That lady put me to sleep. Not even Shifu's four hour lesson on the history of the lotus flower could do that." Mantis yelled out, waving his arms around like a madman. "I'm doomed." Mantis sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"Ahh don't worry Mantis," Po said patting Mantis's back, "Song over here is a math whiz. I'm sure she'd be willing to help you out." Mantis looked over to Song who smiled and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Sweeeeeeet" Mantis said, grinning evilly to himself. Suddenly he felt a buzz in his pocket which startled him a bit. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"Text message?" Po asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Mantis replied. He scrolled through his phone to his most recent messages to find that Viper had just texted him. He read the message which said, "I need to talk to you. You have 45 seconds to get to my locker or else I'll tell monkey that you've been selling his Almond Cookies just so you could buy that green tea you love." Mantis's eyes shot open as he realized he probably had less than 20 seconds now after reading the message. "I GOT TO GO PO," Mantis called as he was already halfway down the hall, "I'LL SEE YOU AT LUNCH!"

Po and Song stood confused and their eyes trailed from Mantis to each other. They both cracked a smile and shook their heads before turning and walking to their classes.

"He's a strange one." Song commented, still smiling at the memory of Mantis high tailing it down the hall.

"Oh really?" Po raised an eyebrow before continuing, "because if I'm not mistaken you were staring at him the entire time in class."

"Shut up!" Song said, lightly punching Po on the arm, "alright he's strange but cute." Po chuckled a bit before waving goodbye to Song and headed up the stairs to his next class.

 **WITH MANTIS**

Mantis was like a bolt of lightning. He was barely visible as he weaved his way in and out of the crowd of kids littering the hallway. It took him the whole 20 seconds to reach Viper and when he did he was gasping for air. Still grasping his knees he looked up to see Viper grinning at him. It may have looked like a sweet grin but mantis knew that there was a dark, evil plot behind it all.

"Glad you could make it." Viper said in her cutest voice. Mantis rolled his eyes and had finally stood up straight having caught his breath.

"Yeah. Yeah. What do you want?" said Mantis starting to get annoyed.

"Now, now Mantis. Is that how you should talk to a lady?" her grin only got bigger. Mantis narrowed his eyes. He knew she wanted something from him and he knew for sure she would blackmail him for it. He sighed in defeat knowing he had no other option.

"What do you want Viper?"

"I want you ...to ...introduce me to Po." she said the last part rather quickly. Mantis blinked a few times. _Really that's all she wanted? But wait what's the catch?_ Mantis didn't think it could be that simple.

"uhm...yeah sure no problem...that's all you wanted?"

"Yep" Viper said sweetly, "but remember if you don't monkey is probably gonna rip your face off." Her voice steadily rose as she said this. This struck fear into Mantis. He shivered as Viper turned and walked away, skipping her way down the hall. Then a thought hit him like a ton of bricks, _Wait does viper like Po? Oh no what about Crane?,_ he knew that Crane had a crush on Viper and he knew that introducing Po and Viper would surely make Crane mad. Mantis was stuck. Either he could face Viper and Monkey's wrath or he could face the wrath of Crane. He groaned, _this day is not gonna be fun._ He was consumed in his thoughts as he made his way to class.

 **WITH PO**

Po walked into his second period class and sat down. He was taking astronomy this year and was quite excited. After a few minutes in his own thoughts the bell rang to signify the start of class. The teacher made a quick introduction and told everyone to grab their things and stand up. Everyone groaned, they knew this meant they had assigned seats. Quickly the teacher began to place kids by his seating chart. Po was seated in the first column of desks closest to the door. He waited to see who would be sitting next to him and to his surprise it was Crane. Po didn't even realize that Crane was in his class. As Crane sat down he looked over at Po who smiled, however Crane didn't smile back. He gave Po a blank stare before turning back to the front of the class. Po was a bit disheartened by this but pushed that aside when he heard the teacher say they were gonna be partnered up to play an icebreaker game. As he was giving them their partners Po knew by the pattern the teacher was following that he'd be paired with crane. They were then told to face their partners and were all given a list of questions to ask one another. Po was the one to start, being much more enthusiastic than Crane was. Crane couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at Po's rambunctious nature. _Maybe he wasn't so bad,_ Crane thought.

"So first question" ,Po started, "what is your name?" Even though he already knew it, Po thought it would be fun to go through some of the basic questions on the sheet.

"Crane" ,Crane replied simply, "and you?"

"I'm Po. Okay next question...what's your favorite color?

"Wait that question isn't on here." Crane said inspecting the paper.

"I know I was just curious." Po said smiling. Crane in turn smiled back.

"Mine's blue. What about you?

"The Rainbow" Po stated.

"Huh?" Crane was very confused."The Rainbow isn't a color Po."

"I know, but I like all the colors." Crane raised an eyebrow at this. _He's different. He's not at all what I expected him to be. Hmmmmm lets put it to the test._ Crane knew exactly how to test Po. So he asked the next question.

"So Po I got a question for you. What do you look for in a woman?"

Po was a little surprised by the question Crane asked him. He didn't expect that at all, but he answered it truthfully. "Well I look for intelligence and I like when a woman has a sense of humor as well. Someone who no matter what I can always laugh with, who knows how to cheer me up when I'm down. I want to find someone who sees me for me. Someone who will stick by my side through thick and thin. Someone who I can depend on and someone who knows they can depend on me."

Crane was in shock. _Not once did he talk about a girl's appearance. He seems to care more about what's on the inside rather than the outside._ Crane began to hold a certain respect for Po. Never has he seen someone so humble and modest. It was as if Po had a "Heart of Gold".

"What about you what do you find attractive in a woman?" Po's question brought Crane back from his thoughts. Crane looked back at Po before giving him a soft smile and whispered, _Ribbons_. Unfortunately Po heard it.

"Ribbons?" Po asked, "Wait like that Viper girl always wears?" Crane's mouth dropped. He tried to speak but the words couldn't come out. Po continued, "Wait do you ...like Viper?" Crane still couldn't speak, instead his cheeks became a lovely shade of red, which Po took notice to.

"Don't worry" Po said softly with a small smile, "your secret is safe with me." Crane slowly closed his mouth and let a genuine smile spread across his face. He nodded his head to Po as a thank you and turned to the front of the class when the teacher declared that time was up.

They both thoroughly enjoyed each other's company throughout the class. They began to talk about their interests and what both Crane and Po found interesting was their shared love of music. Po dug deeper asking Crane, "So what, do you sing or play an instrument?

"I do a bit of both. I'm in the choir but I also know how to play the guitar. What about you?"

"I sing." Po replied, he was so excited that Crane loved music he forgot his singing ability was a secret.

"Really? You should come to Choir practice with me today." Crane suggested, who was now very curious about Po's singing voice.

"Yeah, I'll come." Po said, happy that Crane had offered the invitation. Then the bell rang so Po and Crane collected their things and headed out. They held a conversation all the way to their lockers. Po quickly got his things and made his way over to Crane.

"Hey Crane, what do you have now?" Po asked.

"Uhm lets see... Now I have history but after that I have gym, you?"

"I have Biology now but look I have gym after too" Po replied pointing to his schedule. Crane smiled, he was excited they had gym together, he really admired Po.

"Alright well I'll see you then." Crane said.

"Yeah see ya Crane." Po had stuck his fist out signaling for a fist bump. Crane hesitated a bit. He wasn't really one for this type of "bro" thing, but he smiled and met po's fist with his own. _That felt good,_ Crane thought as he walked to history. _Well done Po. Well done._

Now by himself Po started to make the long walk to biology when he heard a voice he knew all too well behind him.

"Hey Tubby, I've missed you." a voice called behind him. He turned to meet the source of it to see Tai Lung holding hands with none other than Tigress. When he looked at Tai Lung he could see a look of surprise spread across his face. Po knew this moment would come when he had to finally face Tai Lung, he had just hoped it wouldn't be on the first day. Po quickly turned his gaze Tigress and caught her eyes. Tigress's breath hitched as she could feel his jade eyes bear into her. _Why had she reacted that way?_ she thought. She couldn't think of an answer. It was as if he could see right through her, knowing her deepest darkest secrets. It intrigued her and scared her at the same time. She and Po would always catch each other stealing glances at each other but never before had it had an affect on Tigress, until now. Her breath was shallow as she returned his gaze. She something sparkle in his eyes. _What was that? Desire? Longing?_ She was lost in thought and didn't notice Tai had let her hand go and was now in front of Po.

"Wow Fatso, you're not fat anymore." Tai Lung sneered, "What sick of getting beat up?" Po calmly stared back at Tai Lung. Tai Lung's words had long ago lost any effect on Po and in the back of his mind he knew his punches would to. Even years later Po was still taller than Tai, but it was now clear that he had him outgunned as well. Clear to everyone except Tai Lung.

Other kids were now taking notice of the two teens facing off and in no time a tight circle had been knit around them. Everyone watched with anticipation knowing a fight was about to start.

"Listen Tai," Po started calmly," I don't know what you have against me but I think that because we're seniors we can act like adults now." Tai Lung let out a dark chuckle before saying.

"Oh please Po don't be so naive." Tai Lung began to crack his knuckles, "I've been waiting for this the whole summer." He quickly pulled back a fist and dealt a hard blow to Po's stomach. Everyone looked away expecting Po to cry out or fall to the ground but to everyone's surprise nothing happened. They looked back and were by what they saw. Po was still on his feet and hadn't moved an inch. His face was stoic as he continued to stare at Tai Lung. Po sighed, he knew Tai Lung wouldn't listen to a word he said. As many say "Actions speak louder than words." Po didn't want to hurt Tai Lung, even if he was a bully. Po had been taught to be gentle even to his enemies. Instead of dealing a blow back he simply turned around and started to walk away. By now Tigress was watching closely. She thought for sure Po would fight back but he didn't, something was different. She knew Po could easily match Tai's strength but he still refused to fight. Then it hit her, _He never intended to fight back. But why? Why did he change his appearance so drastically?_ She had expected it now to end. She went to grab Tai Lung but he had something else planned. Tai Lung quickly ran after Po.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Tai Lung yelled. Now within arm's reach of Po he swung. He fist connected with the right side of Po's head hitting him just above his ear. Po crumpled to the ground, the pain in his head being unbearable. It was complete silence in the hall but Po didn't know because all he could hear was a high pitched ringing throughout his skull. Po then felt where he had received the blow and as he ran his hand down his ear he felt something wet. Moving his hand to the front of his face he had a hard time making out the details of his hand, his vision still hadn't recovered but he could make out the color of the liquid. Red. He looked up still dizzy and could see the mix of shocked and concerned faces that surrounded him. He craned his neck a bit which sent a firebolt of pain shoot down his spine. He pushed back the tears that were now threatening to escape. He looked up a bit to see Tai Lung towering over him. He couldn't see his face and instead looked past him to see Tigress. Their eyes locked and Po could see the emotions run across her face. Shocked slowly turned into concern, which slowly turned into rage. Po's vision began to settle and he say Tigress making her way over with determination in her eyes.

Tigress was furious. Never before had she seen an act so cowardice in all her life. To hit a man in his blind spot was unspeakable in her words. Now Po was crouched on the ground, bleeding from his ear, surely with a concussion. Looking at him she felt a wave of guilt rip through her. _She should have done something. This wouldn't have happened. She was so selfish._ Tigress was mentally kicking herself now. She had finally reached Tai Lung, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. She then proceeded to slap him with all her might. If you thought it was silent before, no one breathed. Tai Lung quickly recovered from his shocked state and looked at Tigress. Tigress raised her hand to deliver another slap but Tai Lung anticipated this and grabbed her hand. His face full of fury, he used all of his strength and pushed Tigress to the ground. Her books scattered across the floor as everyone's mouths hit the floor. Some were visibly disturbed by what they saw and others simply stared unable to comprehend what was happening. Only one held a face of unimaginable rage and it was Po. Forgetting about the pain in his neck he stood up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the rest of the five had arrived and were about to intervene but when they saw Po, they stopped. Po shook his head telling them no and stepped up to Tai Lung. He tapped him on the shoulder and when Tai Lung turned around to see who it was he was met with Po's fist. The blow sent him flying across the hall. Tai Lung didn't have time to recover because Po was on top him dealing blow after blow. No one moved as you could hear the grunts from Po as well as the sound of Po's hand connecting with Tai Lung's jaw. Tigress was frozen. She was about to pummel Tai Lung but Po had beaten her to it. She could only watch and heard Po begin to speak.

"Don't ...*punch* ... ever ...*punch*...touch her...*punch*...again." Po was about to lay another blow into the unconscious Tai Lung but a strong hand stopped him. He wiped his head around to see Chiang looking down at Po with a sorrowful look. Po blinked a few times before he looked down at the bloodied boy below him. He stood up out of fear and looked around to see all the shocked faces staring at him. He looked back down at Tai Lung and felt sick. _Had he just? No not him?_ Po thought. Tears were now streaming down his face as he suddenly became dizzy and collapsed only to be caught in the strong arms of Chiang. Po's body went limp and the last thing he saw was Tigress who was staring at Po with a face Po could not read. Po slowly drifted into darkness.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! Please tell me what you think. HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the delay. College got the better of me this week. But nonetheless I have returned with Chapter 3 for my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy. I apologize for any grammar/sentence structure errors. Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **AND NOW CHAPTER 3!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHANG!**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 3

When Po fell into the void of darkness he felt as if he were floating. Through the darkness he could hear muffled sounds but didn't really understand nor comprehend the sounds. He slipped in and out of consciousness and every once in awhile could see the world around him. He would see quick flashes of people or of lockers, he had seen Chiang's face at one point but quickly slipped back into the void again. Po began to feel a shift in gravity and felt as he were falling through the endless sea of black, until suddenly white began to flash and Po slowly began to regain consciousness.

Po opened his eyes and was met with a bright light. He squinted and strained to see his surroundings. He lifted his hand up to block the light and began to look around. He looked to the left and saw white cabinets that were locked, his eyes wondered up a bit and saw a very familiar plush stuffed animal perched atop the cabinet. He craned his head to the right and could see a curtain that had been pulled, blocking the adjacent bed from Po's view. Po took in a long, slow breath through his nose and was met with the unmistakable scent of rubbing alcohol. Po began to piece the clues together and soon came to realize he was in the nurse's office.

"He's awake." he heard a voice call. However the sound rang through Po's head, and he felt as if it was bouncing back and forth in his skull. He clutched his head and groaned. He had a headache. A bad one. He moved his hands a bit so that he could see and began to make out the faces surrounding him. He immediately recognized Song and Chiang and as he tilted his head to the left he could also see Principal Oogway and the school nurse.

"Oh my head." Po groaned out in a raspy voice. Po tried to sit up but met resistance and looked up to see Chiang pushing him back down.

"Lay down kid. You took a nasty hit back there." Po looked at Chiang confused. _Nasty hit what is he talking about?_ and as soon as the thought crossed his mind memories began to flood back to Po, making his headache worse. His eyes widened, _No no no no no that didn't happen. None of that happened._ His mind flashed the image of a bloody Tai Lung. Po gasped, _But it did. Oh god what have I done._ Tears began to stream down his face, he was scared. He let his anger get the better of him and he nearly killed someone. He looked up expecting to see faces of disgust but was only met with worry. _Why didn't they look scared? Why didn't they fear him? He feared himself!_ Po began to apologize over and over again, now sobbing openly. He felt two arms wrap around him and knew instantly it was Song. He cried into her shoulder for a couple minutes but finally managed to calm down. He pulled back from Song a bit and felt another hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Chiang.

"Don't worry kid. Everything's alright. You had plenty of people to vouch for your actions. Although I gotta admit you may have been a tad overzealous with the whole thing." Po winced at his final words. He knew he went way overboard and couldn't help but feel bad. Po never wanted to beat the living daylights out of Tai Lung. He had planned on walking away, but then Tai Lung had swung at him and pushed Tigress. Seeing Tigress on the ground with her books littering the floor stirred something deep within him. Po couldn't bear the sight of someone he cared so deeply for be pushed around like she was. He had never seen Tai Lung put his hands on a girl before. Even when he would torment Song it was only verbal, Po always received the physical abuse. _If Tigress didn't notice me before she sure as hell noticed me now,_ Po thought to himself. He sighed and shook his head, _I just literally pummeled her boyfriend. She won't want anything to do with me._ He lost his train of thought when he heard Principal Oogway speak.

"Young Po," Oogway began to chuckle before straightening up and with a professional voice continued, "Tai Lung may have deserved what you gave him but what I want to know is why. Why did you beat up Tai Lung?" Now everyone was staring at Po because they to didn't know why he fought back. _None of them saw it?_ Po thought as he cleared his throat.

"I.." he stopped and looked down. Po closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back up straight into Oogway's eyes. "I fought back because I couldn't let someone else get hurt because of me. The way Tai Lung pushed Tigress to the ground. I...It...It was because of me that happened."

"Po. That wasn't you fault. How did you know he would do that." Song said to him sternly.

"I...I didn't know but what if I had done something years ago no one else would have been involved. You nor Tigress. I was a coward.

"Don't you dare say that!" Song was shouting now, "Don't you dare say that you were a coward because you didn't fight. Po the fact that you didn't shows what kind of man you are. You were able to take the high road all those years. You could've put Tai Lung in his place since the beginning of junior year but you didn't. You didn't because you're Po. And Po is no coward." Po looked around to everyone else in the room and they all wore the same expression. _They don't think I'm a coward? They don't think I'm a monster?_ Po was in shock. He thought they would be furious with him. _Well the only one left to face now is my,_ Po gulped, _...Dad._

"So uhhh...I'm assuming that you uhhh...called my ...father." Po said reluctantly looking back to Oogway. Oogway nodded.

"Yes young Po we did. He should be here right about..." Oogway stopped and waited several seconds, "Now." **BOOM!** The door suddenly flew open. Mr. Ping rushed in screaming.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY PO?" Mr. Ping saw Principal Oogway and rushed over to him. "WHERE...IS...HE?" Oogway stepped aside letting Mr. Ping's eyes fall to Po.

"PO!" Mr. Ping was by Po's side in a flash. He quickly examined Po's body and saw the bandage that was over his ear. Mr. Ping's face quickly turned from one of worry to one of absolute rage. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!? LEMME AT HIM! OH WHEN I GET MY WOK FROM THE CAR I'M GONNA BRING A WORLD OF PAIN!" Mr. Ping was almost out the door but Chiang had stopped him.

"Mr. Ping that won't be necessary." That was a mistake. Mr. Ping nearly imploded.

"AND WHY NOT," Mr. Ping now had Chiang backed up against the wall, "I WANNA SEE THAT BOY'S FACE WHEN I WOK HIM!" Chiang was visibly frightened. He never knew the once peaceful Mr. Ping could be so...violent.

"Because Po has already beat you too it."

"Beat me to what?" Mr. Ping was confused. Chiang slowly led Mr. Ping to the curtain and pulled it back, Mr. Ping gasped. Behind the curtain was an almost unrecognizable Tai Lung. Tai Lung not only had a black eye, but also a badly bruised and now swollen nose. What really shocked Mr. Ping however was the bottom of Tai Lung's face. Tai Lung had a busted lip and bruises all over but what everyone's stomach churned at was the sight of Tai Lung's jaw. It was clearly broken. On the right side of Tai Lung's face a bony projection could be seen near the base of his cheek. When Po looked at what he had done he wanted to vomit.

"P-Po?" Mr. Ping called softly," Did ...you ...do this?" Po looked away. He couldn't meet his father's gaze. He was ashamed at what he had done. Principal Oogway began to usher the other's out.

"I believe it is time that we depart for a bit." Once everyone was out leaving only Po and his father, he softly shut the door behind him. Po and his father were silent for a few minutes. Mr. Ping proceeded to sit down next to Po.

"Po?" Mr. Ping said softly, "Did you do this to Tai Lung?"

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

"Why son?"

"Because he...he hurt someone I cared for."

"Tigress?"

"Yes." Po proceeded to explain the entire story and how Tai Lung hit his blind spot and how he pushed Tigress when she stepped in. Mr. Ping listened intently and would nod every so often as he listened. When Po finished he finally looked at his father to see his reaction. Po couldn't read his father's expression at all and the scared him. Suddenly Mr. Ping brought po in the a forceful hug which surprised Po.

"You're...You're not ... mad? Po asked. He quickly received a slap on the back of the head.

"I'm not mad, I'm furious." Mr. Ping's voice began to soften, "but the fact that you fight for those you love makes me very proud. It shows me that you fight with this," Mr. Ping's finger was now pointing to Po's heart. He then gestured to Po's hands. "and not with these." They quickly returned to their embrace.

"I love you dad." Po said softly.

"I love you too son," Mr. Ping replied and quickly added,"but you're still on restroom duty in the restaurant for a week." Po didn't argue. He was glad to at least receive some punishment for his actions. Po and his father said their goodbyes and Mr. Ping left the room. A few moments later Principal Oogway entered, giving Po a soft smile.

"You know that we have a strict policy about fights inside of school young Po."

"Yes Principal Oogway. I know I deserve whatever punishment I get." Po replied. Oogway's smile merely grew.

"However I think there is an exception. In the student handbook it states that _If a student who was caught fighting wishes to plead their case, and gives a plausible reason as to why he/she was involved in the fight than all punishment and record would be expunged._ Now young Po what was your reason for fighting?

Po looked at Oogway for a long time. He tried to think of multiple reasons why he had gotten into the fight with Tai Lung but every time he would come back to one word. One word that meant the world to Po, one word he knew he couldn't survive without.

"Love." Oogway smiled at Po's response.

"Well done young one. Now it was determined that you suffered no brain damage but do you feel that you are able to carry out class the rest of the day or would you like to go home?"

"I'll stay" Po decided.

"Alright then. It is about to be sixth period and that means it is time for lunch."

"Yes sir." Po stood up slowly so that he wouldn't become dizzy and began to make his way out of the nurse's office. Outside he was greeted by the smiling faces of Song and his father. "I'm okay dad I think I'm gonna stick out the rest of the day."

"Are you sure son?" Mr. Ping said concerned.

"Yeah I'm good." Po smiled.

"Okay son. I love you."

"I love you too dad." At that gave Po a quick hug and left.

"Hey tough guy." Song said chuckling.

"That's Mr. Tough Guy to you" Po replied laughing. She shook her head smiling, _Still the same old Po._

"Come on let's go to lunch."

"Yes Ma'am." Po said saluting Song. She shot him a side glare.

"Are you ….are you mocking me Po Ping?" Po gulped and opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it knowing better. Instead without warning Po took off running and called back.

"Yeah what are you gonna do about it?" Po's eyes quickly shot forward to make sure he wouldn't crash but when he looked back he yelped. Song was gaining on him, fast. Po kicked it into high gear and started sprinting. _Oh when she catches up to me…_ Po could've sworn Song could read minds.

"When I catch up to you Po Ping, I'll put you right next to Tai Lung." She was cackling as she said this, which only served to further terrify Po. They ran for another minute or two before finally reaching the lunch room. By that time Song had caught up to Po but assured him she wasn't going to kill him. They caught their breath before opening the cafe doors.

Even before entering Po knew this was going to be an interesting lunch. Slowly Po entered followed by Song and immediately got the attention of everyone in the room. Po gulped inwardly, _Alright just ignore them….just make it to your table….you got this._ Po took a deep breath and quickly made his way over to an empty table in the corner of the room. Everyone's eyes trailed Po all the way to his table and continued to stare as he sat down. Po and Song paid no attention and slowly many went back to their meals. Many whispering and sneaking glances at Po which didn't go unnoticed. Po and Song ate lunch like any normal day, laughing and joking as usual. Po caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see mantis and crane making their way over to his table. Po looked back at Song but she was too busy staring at Mantis. _Well it looks like she won't mind._ Po chuckled which caught Song's attention. She averted her eyes and blushed being caught in the act. Crane and Mantis had finally made it to their table lunches in hand and were standing there kinda awkwardly. Mantis finally spoke up.

"Hey Big Guy, mind if we join?"

"Yes!" Song said rather quickly before blushing and looking away. Mantis and Po smiled while Crane stared rather confused.

"You heard her," Po said chuckling, "have a seat." Song sent Po a glare that could kill but Po merely smiled back a plan formulating in his mind. He quickly moved his bag from in between himself and Song and moved it to the seat Mantis was about to take next to him. Mantis stood confused for a second before realizing what Po had just done and smiled brightly. Mantis quickly made his way to the other side of the table and sat next to Song, while Crane took Mantis's previous choice and sat next to Po.

"So Po how are you feeling," Crane started, "we saw the tail end of the fight." Po shifted awkwardly a bit before replying.

"Yeah I'm okay…. a bit of a headache but I'm….okay."

"BIG GUY!" Mantis yelled out. "You beat the piss outta Tai Lung! That was spectacular! You were like POW ….BOOM …..KACHOW…." Mantis stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to Song. She gave him a sad look and shook her head. Mantis turned back to Po who had his head in his hands. Mantis looked over to Crane and mouthed _What I say,_ Crane simply shrugged. Mantis cleared his throat, "Hey Big Guy you okay?"

When Po finally looked up Mantis could see he was very upset. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah….I just…. What I did wasn't me... I'd never want to hurt anyone like that…..I was just trying to protect someone I care for." Po suddenly stopped, instantly regretting how far he'd gone. He looked over to Mantis who wore a confused expression but when he looked at Crane he saw a look of understanding. Crane leaned over to Po and pat him on the back.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with me." Crane gave a small smile and Po smiled back. Mantis was looking between the two even more confused.

"Uhm hello….Am I missing something?" Mantis asked. Crane rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked over to Po who gave a quick nod. Crane got up and walked over to Mantis and began to whisper in his ear. Mantis's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"WAIT,,,,PO LIKES TI.." Mantis was cut off be Crane's hand.

"Shut up Mantis! He doesn't want anyone to know." Once Crane knew Mantis wouldn't flip out he took his hand off Mantis's mouth.

"Sorry." Mantis said. He quickly looked around and leaned over to Po, "Seriously though Po, you got a death wish or something?" Po chuckled at this, bringing him out of the gloom a bit.

"No Mantis I don't. I could ask the same to you though." Po grinned evilly as Mantis choked on his food. Song looked on in concern and started patting him on the back. While Mantis was recovering from his coughing fit something crossed Po's mind. _Wait why were Mantis and Crane sitting with them and not the rest of the five?_ Po found this very odd and had to ask.

"So...not to be rude or anything but...why are you guys sitting here and not with them?" Po casually pointed to the rest of the five who he just realized were staring at them. Crane and Mantis suddenly looked nervous.

"Well.." Mantis began, "I just wanted to eat lunch with you but Crane decided to join me because there's some tension between him and Viper." Crane then added, "We got into an argument this morning and it hasn't really blown over yet."

"Oh. Well if you don't mind me asking. What was it about?" Po asked, curiosity eating at him. Silence engulfed the table as both Po and Song waited for Crane's answer.

"You." Crane said barely a whisper.

"Sorry I didn't here that can you say it again?"

"...You" Crane said it a little louder.

"...huh?" Po was confused, "You were…..fighting about me?" Crane nodded sheepishly as heat rose to his cheeks. There was an awkward silence before Po spoke again, "Well ...uhm why?"

"Well because I didn't really know you and Viper likes you and so I got jealous and swore to hate you but then I realized you're not such a bad guy and …..and I'm sorry."Crane explained rather quickly, Po was barely able to understand the rambling, flustered boy. Again an awkward silence fell upon the lunch table. Crane hung his head in shame, he judged Po rather harshly without even meeting him. Crane suddenly heard the last thing he was expecting, laughter. He looked up and saw Po almost in hysterics. Po's face was bright red and he had tears streaming down his face. Crane sat in shock, _he's …..not mad._ Soon Crane began to laugh and was soon followed by Song and Mantis. It took five whole minutes before the table finally calmed down.

"Wooo….that was a good one." Po said wiping away the remaining tears on his face. "Don't worry Crane you got nothing to fear. In fact I'll be willing to help you out with your….situation." Crane raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? And how do you plan on doing that? She practically hates me."

"Well for one she doesn't HATE you per say. You guys only got into a fight. Me and Song fight all the time." Po said pointing to Song who was deep in conversation with Mantis. "Second I don't like Viper so the most we would be is friends."

"Yeah I know but what if she doesn't get over you? What if she doesn't return my feelings?" Po began to laugh much to Crane's confusion. "Po this isn't funny."

"I know I'm sorry but Crane come on listen to yourself. You're a cool guy. You're nice, polite, talented. Don't put yourself down so much buddy." Po was patting Crane on the shoulder and offered a small smile. Crane in turn smiled back, before quickly turning to Mantis.

"Hey Mantis maybe you should introduce Po to Viper. We both know what'll happen if you don't." Mantis quickly stood up.

"Wait what'll happen?" Po asked.

"It's a long story. Come on Po let me introduce you to the five." Po quickly got up and followed Mantis weaving in between tables. Po saw Viper first and gave a small smile which she returned with an even bigger one. _I'm sorry Viper._ Po felt bad for having to let the girl down. Po had taken notice to her bubbly and joyful personality and knew it wasn't going to be easy. As Po and Mantis reached the table Po quickly looked across the three faces looking at him. Viper was practically bouncing in her seat, while Monkey smiled and Tigress looked at Po with a blank stare. _What is she thinking right now?_ Po couldn't read her face at all which bothered him.

"Hey Viper I have brought a new friend." Mantis said. It may have sounded happy but Mantis's betrayed him as he was boring holes into Viper's soul. Viper merely ignored his stare and stood to greet Po.

"Hi Po. My name is Viper it's nice to meet you." She was really excited to finally meet Po. _He's so…...handsome._ She thought. Though what she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one to think that. As Tigress appeared emotionless on the outside she was screaming on the inside. _Wow he is very handsome._ She quickly scanned over Po's body before looking back to his face. _And those eyes. I could get lost forever in those beautiful green eyes._ Tigress was now lost in her thoughts, and didn't hear Viper ask Po to join them for lunch.

"Uhhh sure I just gotta get my stuff. Is it okay if Crane and my friend Song come as well?" Viper quickly glanced past Po to Crane and narrowed her eyes. She knew Po probably wouldn't come if she said no.

"Yes of course." Viper said looking back to Po. Po and Mantis both quickly made their way back to their table to grab their stuff as well as Song and Crane.

"So what happened?" Song asked as they approached.

"If it's okay with you. We've been invited to sit at their lunch table." Po replied nodding in the direction of the other table. Song seemed reluctant. She wasn't really comfortable sitting with a big group of people but she knew this is what Po's always wanted so she would do it for him.

"Okay." She said softly and she started to collect her things. Po put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Listen we don't have to. I know you don't like big groups." Song smiled. Po was always so caring. Always worried about the comfort and happiness of others.

"Po"

"Yeah?"

"Never change for anyone." She smiled once more and began to walk over to the other table. Po stood confused for a moment before shrugging and following her.

* * *

Alright I felt like that was a good stopping point. Thanks for reading! And please review. I'd love to know your thoughts. Whats good? Whats bad? Is my writing okay?

Thanks again and have a glorious day ... or night wherever you may be. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello there. I am back with another chapter. This one was kinda hard to write for me. It was more of a filler chapter to kinda lead the way for the next chapter cuz next chapter is gonna jump ahead in time a bit. Not much but enough so that I can really start to develop the TiPo relationship. It'll be slow and steady just like you asked AlienHeart. Don't you worry. But I still hope you enjoy! I apologize for any errors I didn't catch in my writing. So without further delay... CHAPTER 4!

P.S. sorry another delay. I just wanted to thank you guys for all your reviews. They really help me a lot and they keep me motivated. You guys are the best!

ENJOY!

I DON'T OWN NOTHIN'

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 4

The rest of the lunch period consisted mainly of Viper asking Po any and every question she could think of. Questions like, _How old are you? What's your birthday? What do you do in your spare time? What's your favorite color?_ Po barely had time to think. It was like a rapid fire game show. It was Mantis who finally saved Po from Viper's clutches.

"Hey Big Guy what do you got eighth period?" Mantis asked much to Viper's dismay.

"I got Culinary Arts!" Po didn't even bother taking out his schedule. Po was an excellent cook and was looking forward to having the class as his final period.

"No way me too!" Mantis said pumping his fist in the air.

"Wait so do I." Monkey chimed in.

"And me." Viper said getting rather excited.

"Me too." Song added. Being close friends with Po and his father, Song started to take interest in cooking as well. Po had already started to teach her the basics and had suggested taking the class with him.

"Wait….do we all have cooking eighth period?" Tigress asked rather plainly.

"I don't." Crane muttered."I have guitar lessons that period."

"So it's the six of us then." Po said smiling brightly. "This is gonna be AWESOME!" The group began to chuckle at Po, except Tigress who remained emotionless. She was deep in thought, _He might be handsome but he's hiding something. Why the sudden change? Why did he beat up Tai Lung the way he did?_ She narrowed her eyes at him. _What is he playing at?_ She examined his face closely as if trying to dig out his secrets. _What are you REALLY doing Po? ….and why do you have such beautiful jade eyes...NO! Focus Tigress!_ She was brought back from her thoughts by the bell.

The group gathered their belongings and said a quick goodbye before going their separate ways.

Seventh period finally ended and Po was making his way to his locker. Song was already there to greet him.

"Hey Song." Po said waving.

"Hi Po." Song replied waving back. "You ready to cook?"

"You bet I am!" Song giggled, Po was extremely cute when he was excited. Song and Po made there way to class in a comfortable silence. As they entered they could see that the room was divided so that there were two kids to every stove. And man were there a lot of stoves. Po gaped at the enormous room and all of equipment that furnished it. The room was set up in rows with an aisle down the left side. Each row had three stoves and three sinks. He scanned the room and saw that almost all the stations were occupied with the exception of two. At one station sat Viper and the other sat Tigress. Po really wanted to sit with Tigress but before he could Viper called out to him.

"Hey Po over here." Viper said waving Po in her direction. Po sighed inwardly, he didn't want to hurt Viper's feelings by saying no so he had no other choice but to say yes. He looked over to Song who mouthed a " _Don't worry",_ and ushered Po in her direction. As Po made his way over to Viper her smiled only grew bigger and bigger.

"Hello Po." Viper said sweetly as Po approached.

"Hey Viper." Po smiled, her mood rubbing off a bit.

"So I'm just gonna warn you Po I'm not the best cook." Viper said. She bit into her lip while looking innocently at Po.

"It's okay Viper. My father actually owns his own restaurant. So I got a little experience under my belt."

"Oh really?" Viper was quite intrigued. "What's it called?

"The Noodle Dragon."

"Mmmmm I'll have to check it out."

"Yeah." Po stopped but then remembered something, "Oh if you do go make sure to order the Secret Ingredient Soup. It's my dad's best seller.

"Okay Po, thanks." Viper was writing down everything that Po had told her. Soon after the bell rang and the teacher began the lesson. After an introduction to the class the teacher quickly went over a few safety rules. Po already knew most of these so didn't really pay attention. He was too busy staring at the back of Tigress's head. Tigress and Song were in the row ahead of Po and Viper but were at the farthest stove to the left while Po and Viper were sitting at the stove farthest to the right. Even though Po was deep in his daydream, what he heard his teacher say quickly broke his trance.

"Now that we have got all that out of the way. We're gonna play a little game. I will be giving you and your partner twenty minutes to create a dish that I will taste and judge myself. We have filled all of your cabinets with spices and cooking utensils as well as the pantry which you will have full access to. So before we begin let me just say that the group that I feel has made the best dish will receive ten points extra credit on the first test. So once everyone is ready I will set the timer."

Po looked around the room and smiled, everyone was nervous. Worried expressions could be seen on everyone's face, except one. Po was calm, cool, and collected for he already knew what he was going to make. His dad's famous noodle soup. Unfortunately, his father's hadn't taught Po how to make the secret ingredient soup but Po knew the regular soup would suffice. Po turned to Viper and smiled.

"Okay Viper you ready to win those ten extra credit points." Po was rubbing his hands together in an evil fashion.

"Uh," Viper was a bit nervous, "are you sure we can win Po?"

"Positive." Po assured her. "Just follow my directions. Okay?"

"Okay." Viper nodded. They both turned their attention back to the teacher who was patiently waiting for the room to quiet down. Once she was sure everyone was ready she set her timer.

"Alright class, just to make sure we don't cause any injury only one person from each pair can go to the pantry. We don't want a stampede or anything." She chuckled lightly before continuing." Alright. On your mark…..get set….GO!". And with that the class scattered. Po quickly pulled Viper over to him and began to give her instructions.

"Okay so first things first I need you to get two medium sized pot out and fill one halfway with water. Then I need you to put both on the stove and turn the flame on the middle setting. Got that?" Viper nodded and Po turned to jog over to the pantry. He was the last one over and saw that many of the ingredients were gone, but much to his relief he still had everything he needed for the soup. He quickly grabbed all the ingredients he needed and made his way back to Viper. He set down his ingredients and saw that Viper had done everything he asked. He smiled and gave her further instruction.

"Alright so now you have to put the noodles in the boiling water while I chop up the ingredients." They instantly got to work and in no time Po had everything chopped up and Viper had almost finished boiling the noodles. Po proceeded to swipe the vegetables he had chopped into the second Pot and let them sauté. He then added water, a little bit of soy sauce, and a few seasonings. Viper had completely stopped what she was doing to watch Po. _He is incredible,_ she thought as she watched him perform cool tricks with the bottles of soy sauce and spices. She watched him twirl and throw the bottles in the air, juggling them behind his back and under his arms. It was like watching a dance, Po moved with grace in the kitchen and Viper found him all the more attractive. Once Po was done with his part he grabbed to pot of noodles and drained them before adding the noodles to the soup. He gave it a quick stir and offered a spoonful to Viper. Even before the spoon entered her mouth she was assaulted by the as Po would put it bodacious aroma. She slowly sipped the spoon and again was assaulted by the immense amount of flavor, Viper practically melted.

"Oh my gosh Po this is amazing!." she exclaimed. Po blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks." he said softly. "It's definitely not as good as my dad's but I think it'll do."

"Are you kidding me Po. This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my entire life." Po smiled and turned to look at the time. There was only 30 seconds remaining. Po sighed in relief, _right on time._

Eventually the timer beeped and everyone was asked to stop working. Po's eyes wandered around the room so that he could get a good look at everyone's dishes. Po saw that a few groups didn't get to finish but for the most part everyone's looked okay. That was until he looked at Song and Tigress's dish, Po couldn't even make out what was on their plate. All he saw was a pile of gray mush. _Ohhh boy,_ he thought, _this is gonna be interesting._

One by one the teacher called the pair's up to try their dish. The reviews were mixed, some good and some….not so good. When it was Song and Tigress's turn to go they slowly made their way up to the front of the room and placed their dish before the teacher. Song quickly looked away and bit her lip, she knew exactly what was coming. Tigress however watched the teacher slowly bring a fork full of the gray matter to her lips and eat it. The teacher grimaced and looked over to the pair with squinted eyes. The teacher forced herself to swallow and after, guzzled down her bottle of water to wash out the taste.

"So what do you think?" Tigress asked sincerely.

"Well uhm," the teacher started, "It's uhm ….it's different, but you may need to work out the recipe a bit." Tigress looked dejected. She was proud of her dish, but she also knew that her teacher wasn't telling the whole truth. Song and Tigress quietly made their way back to their station stopping by the trash can along the way. After a few more groups it was finally Po and Viper's turn to present their dish. Both proudly strode to the front of the room and presented the dish to the teacher. They watched her bring a spoonful to her mouth and swallow the liquid. A smile creeping on both of their faces as they watched the teacher's expression turn to one of complete astonishment.

"Oh my goodness." She said under her breath. She continued a bit louder, "This is absolutely amazing. The flavor is beautiful and it is seasoned well. Excellent work, the two of you make a great team. I think I have made my decision and I have determined that Po and Viper are the winners of this challenge." Po and Viper cheered, giving each other a high five. They skipped back to their station and let the teacher continue. "Alright great work today everybody. I see there are a few things we have to work on but that's okay. By the end of this year you'll all be true chef's. Although some of you are well on your way." she said the last part a bit softer but the class still heard it.

After everyone had cleaned up the bell rang and dismissed everyone. Po walked into the hallway and saw that Song was waiting for him.

"Hiya." Po said cheerfully.

"Hey." Song replied softly. Po could tell something was wrong.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah It's fine." Po's eyes narrowed. She wouldn't get off that easily.

"Don't make me tickle it out of you." Po whispered. Song's eyes shot open.

"You wouldn't dare." she growled back.

"Watch me." And with that Po pinned Song lightly against the lockers and started to poke Song's side. She let out a few giggles and started to swat at Po.

"Stop it Po! You know I don't like being tickled." she said trying to hold back her laughter. Po grinned mischievously and quickly began to tickle her neck, her weak spot. Soon Song's laughter filled the hallway and she was desperately trying to get Po to stop.

"Okay...Okay…," Song was on the verge of tears now, "I'll tell you….I'll tell you." Po ended his assault and let Song recover. Once she caught her breath she continued, "It's just when I was working with Tigress she wouldn't let me do anything. I tried to tell her that I knew some of the basics but she wouldn't listen. Instead I had to go up there and present a terrible dish which I didn't help make." Po's face slowly turned into a frown as he listened to Song explain.

"I'm sorry that happened. I guess she just likes things her way. Here I'll make it up to you. How about you come over tonight and I'll make you your favorite dish." Song instantly perked up.

"Steamed pork buns with a bowl of noodle soup?" she asked.

"Yup. I'll even throw in a few of those soy cookies you like as well." Song smiled and did a double fist pump in the air.

"YES! Oh Po you always know how to cheer me up."

"Hey that's what friends are for."

After Song and Po had collected their things they made their way out of the school and were about to head home when suddenly three cars pulled up. In one was Viper and Monkey, in the next was was Mantis and Crane and in that last was Tigress. Mantis called out to them.

"Hey guys want a ride home? And do you have plans for tonight?" Po shook his head slightly but smiled.

"No thanks and I'm sorry we already got plans tonight. Maybe another day." Po called back. He could see that his answer had upset Mantis.

"Yeah maybe another day. Well see ya tomorrow big guy." Mantis then turned to Song. "Bye Song."

"Bye Mantis." Song replied shyly.

"See you guys later." Po said. Him and Song were about to turn and leave but heard someone call Po's name. They turned back to see that Crane had gotten out of the car and was jogging over to Po. When he finally reached them he gave Po a small stack of papers.

"Po I almost forgot. The choir practice was cancelled today but I got a copy of all the information you'll need. You know practice dates and stuff."

"Thanks Crane. I'm excited to join." Crane gave small smile before turning and walking back to the car. Soon they five drove off but while passing Po made eye contact with Tigress. Po smiled and she gave a small smile in return, Po barely caught it. As him and Song began to walk home Po smile became a bit larger, _This year things are gonna be different. This year... I'm gonna make count._

* * *

There you go guys chapter 4. Not the best one in my opinion but that's okay. Please review and HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello there. I'm back again with a bit of a surprise. With not one but two chapters. I have here chapter 5 and chapter 6 will shortly follow. It's still in the works right now but I will have that finished and complete for you guys right away. I apologize for any errors that may have slipped my grasp. I've also noticed that my spelling is sometimes off. I'll like come back to the chapter the next day and read it over and find tons of spelling mistakes. It's just my brain works faster than my fingers so I tend to mess up on spelling quite a bit. So I apologize. Thanks again for the reviews. Dey make meh feelz all good inside.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 5

A few weeks had past since the first day of school and Po was finally getting used to the changes in his life. The attention he was receiving had died down a bit and Tai Lung was back in school after his recovery and of course suspension. Po thought for sure that Tai Lung would confront him again seeking revenge but he never did, at least for now Tai Lung stayed out of Po's hair. Although as it turns out Tai Lung and Tigress were "technically" still dating seeing as they never officially broke up but that also might have been because they hadn't talked since the first day of school. Tai Lung knew what he did was wrong but for now his pride would get the better of him so he didn't apologize, but he also knew that he couldn't approach Tigress without apologizing so he decided to wait for it all the simply blow over. As for Tigress she was kinda happy Tai Lung had seemingly vanished from her life, she was able to spend more time with her friends and was able to dig a little deeper into just who Po was and I stress little. In reality Tigress hadn't learned anything about Po, well besides the fact his Dad owned a restaurant and that he had an absolutely beautiful voice, which she learned by complete accident and in the most embarrassing way possible.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **It all happened a couple of days ago when Tigress was in gym class. She shared the same gym period with Po, Monkey and Mantis. She wasn't at all surprised by the fact that the four of them had been given the title of "Gym Warriors". It was almost like a competition between the four of them to see who would play the best. Of course it was the guy's idea and she never actually took part in it but she would love to come out on top just to spite them and normally she would. What did surprise her though was that Po was usually right behind her.**

 **The day was thought to be like any other normal day, once class was over she would change and head to lunch. However, it was not a normal day. Ever since the first day of school Mantis and Po had become inseparable, and now that Monkey had joined the mix, the bond only grew. Unfortunately what Po hadn't realized was that being friends with the two came with its downsides. By befriending Monkey and Mantis he had effective joined their never ending prank war and since he was the new guy of the group he was usually the target. That day, Monkey and Mantis had something diabolical planned and so during the middle of class they put their plan into action. Mantis had asked Chiang if he could use the restroom and while going to the restroom he made a quick stop to the locker room. This is where Monkey's part came in. Monkey had watched rather closely as Po put in the combination to his gym locker and once he was sure he had it he wrote it down and slipped it to Mantis before class started. Now in the locker room Mantis stealthily made his way over to Po's locker and put in the combination Monkey gave him. After cracking the code he took all of Po's cloths and stuffed them into his bag. This however was only part of the plan, next they would have to get rid of his gym clothes as well. So after his trip to the "restroom" Mantis returned to class to lay out the second half of the operation. He casually suggested to Po that they take a shower when the period was over. Po agreed that he did smell and thought it was a good idea because technically they couldn't be late for lunch. So when they were allowed to go into the locker room to change they patiently waited for everyone to leave and took a quick shower. Monkey and Mantis were the first ones done and told Po they wanted to head out so that they wouldn't miss the special lunch for the day. Po thinking nothing of it said alright and let them go. What he didn't realize was that they nabbed his gym clothes on the way out, leaving him with nothing. Po stayed for a while and knowing no one was around to hear him, started to sing. Unbeknownst to him however Tigress had also decided to take a shower and was now heading to lunch. Once Tigress had exited the girls locker room she was met with the most beautiful sound. She followed it to the entrance of the boys locker room and heard it was coming from inside. She was mesmerized, the voice was so loud and lovely. A nice deep and rich tone. She had to know who it was but she didn't want to wait right outside because she thought that would have been creepy. So instead she made her way down the hall a bit and hid inside an empty class room. She waited patiently as she heard the voice die down, which was soon replaced by a scream.**

" **GODDAMN-IT GUYS! I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Tigress eyes shot wide open.** _ **She knew THAT voice.**_

" **Po?" she whispered to herself as she stuck her head out and looked back down the hall but the sight she was met with made an enormous amount of heat rush to her cheeks. Po was now in the hallway looking rather angry, but he was soaking wet and only had a small towel covering his "Jewels" and backside. The towel only went down to his mid-thigh and his legs were clearly visible, but what made Tigress's blush worsen was the fact that the water on his body was making his muscles glisten and gleam with the light. She continued to stare, absolutely frozen as Po turned his back to her and growled. He put his fists in the air and let out another vengeful scream.**

" **WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU GUYS YOU WON'T SEE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN!" Unfortunately as Po lifted his hands he released the already loose towel which then proceeded to drop to the ground. Tigress never blushed so hard in her entire life. She was now staring at Po's butt and was at a complete loss for words. Po quickly realized his error and pulled the towel back up, wrapping it tighter so that it wouldn't fall. Po quickly stomped down the hall to the cafeteria to surely bring a world of hurt. Tigress was still frozen. Not only had she learned Po had an amazing voice but that he also had a very nice and dare she say cute butt.** _ **I won't be able to shake that image for a while,**_ **she thought to herself as she slowly made her way to the brawl that was for sure occurring in the lunchroom.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

Tigress had kept it to herself though but whenever she saw Po all she could see was the image of his naked butt. Po had even began to question the fact that whenever he looked at Tigress her cheeks were bright red, he shrugged it off though blaming it on the fact that it was starting to get colder as winter would soon be approaching.

Over the past few weeks Po had gotten rather close to the five with the exception of Tigress. Po and Crane had since formed a strong bond because of their shared love of music, while Mantis, Monkey and Po had formed a solid friendship based on the similar senses of humor they all shared. Viper and Po however had the strongest bond of all. They had began to refer to each other as "brother" and "sister" much like Po and Song did. They would give all their secrets to each other and would always seek the other's advice when they had a problem. The friendship they now shared had began to form after the first week of school. While in school one day, Viper had pulled Po over to the side and told him about the feelings she had for him. No longer being able to avoid this topic, Po had to tell her that he didn't return her feeling and that he loved another. Viper was crushed and it was all too clear to Po. Po proceeded to tell her who it was he liked and this only served to further upset Viper. As Viper began to break down she told Po how no matter what she did it was always Tigress who would receive all the attention from the guys and how she feared no one would ever love her. Po pulled her into a bone crushing hug and told her that she was in fact loved, by family, friends and a mystery guy. When Viper asked Po who this mystery guy was he wouldn't tell her. Po said that she would have to find the answer on her own and that the mystery guy had told him about his feeling in confidentiality. Viper thanked Po for his kindness and told him to always keep his pure heart. This sparked a close connection between the two almost matching the friendship Song and Po had.

Tigress had taken notice to their blossoming friendship and felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. As she watched Po and Viper whisper in each other's ears and giggle uncontrollably she thought to herself, _Why can't I have that? Me and Viper have been friends forever. Why doesn't she act like that around me? What's so damn special about Po?_ She couldn't help but feel like Po was stealing her friends from her. She couldn't handle the thought of losing the closest thing she called a family. Tigress may have appeared to be in Monkey's words "Hardcore" and regard her friends with a cold demeanor but she felt that they were her family and would do anything for them.

The war in her head regarding Po had been raging since the first day of school. One minute she would find herself staring dreamily at him and the next she would find herself hating every last bit of him. She didn't know what to do. She had to talk to someone and the only person she could think of going to was Viper but currently she was in a fit of giggles with Po. She would have to find a way to speak to Viper privately and it would have to be in school. Tigress didn't want the well trained ears of Master Shifu to catch her talking to Viper about boys because she wouldn't hear the end of it. So instead Tigress pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Viper. She could see Viper pull out her phone and look up to meet her gaze. Viper gave a short nod and got up, explaining to Po she needed to use the restroom. Tigress waited a few minutes and said she needed to go as well. Once Tigress had made it to the bathroom she saw that Viper was patiently waiting for her.

"Hey Tigress," Viper greeted her, "I got your text what's wrong?" Tigress let all her pent up frustration and anger flow as she talked to Viper.

"Its Po!" she exclaimed, "He's just…..He's so…..He's …..He's.."

"Handsome, funny, kind, sweet, caring." Viper cut in with a knowing smile.

"YES!...Wait NO!...WHAT!?" Tigress was even more frustrated now.

"You know, It's okay to admit you like someone." Viper giggled as Tigress cheeks became a beautiful shade of pink.

"I..I...don't.." Tigress was studdering uncontrollably. She couldn't get a coherent thought out. Viper merely patted her on the back.

"Come on. Spit it out."

"Alright I admit he's kinda...sort of," Viper at this point shot Tigress a look. Tigress sighed in defeat. "okay. He's very handsome but don't you think it's weird that he's all of a sudden trying to become our friend?"

"No." Viper shook her head. Tigress slouched a bit.

"I just….I feel like I'm losing you guys." she said it low but Viper heard it. Viper proceeded to hit Tigress as hard as she could before pulling her into a strong hug.

"Ow Viper what was that for?"

"Just listen to what you were saying. Losing us as friends? How could you say something like that. We'll always have brothers and a sister." Tigress smiled at this, Viper was always there for her. "You just need to give him a chance. Get to know him. There's much to Po than just good looks. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met. Just try talking to him." Tigress pulled back a bit and looked at Viper. She could see Viper was sincere so she nodded.

"Okay, I'll give him a chance."

"Good." Viper said smiling. "Now come on we don't have that much time left to eat." Viper and Tigress made their way back to the cafeteria to finish their lunches. Tigress felt much better now. She knew it was a stupid thought to have that she was losing all her friends but having Viper say what she said really helped. She would give Po a chance, and little did she know at the time that it would be the best decision she's ever made.

* * *

Alrighty there is chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed the sprinkle of awkward TiPo tension there. Anyways please review and i will have Chapter 6 up shortly. And please...HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6! WOOP WOOP! That took a little longer than expected but it has arrived. I had fun writing this chapter. Be prepared for fluffy goodness. Startin to lay down some ground work you know. Still going slow enough I hope. Im gonna take a break from the TiPo next chapter and start to delve into Song and Mantis and get a sprinkle of Viper and Crane as well. Anyway I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **UNFORTUNATELY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 6

The rest of the day passed on uneventful. Now the gang, minus Crane, was in cooking. Today was the day of the first major test and like promised Viper and Po would receive extra credit. Po knew he wouldn't need it but someone else would. As Tigress sat with the test in front of her she began to hyperventilate. She knew absolutely nothing on the test. She had studied all night but still struggled. She would answer one question every five minutes and when she looked up at the time her heart skipped a beat. She had less than ten minutes and still had half the test left. Most others had finished and were waiting patiently for the bell. In fact as she looked around she realized everyone had finished and that she was the last one. As she looked further she caught the gaze of Po. He smiled at her but she frowned in return. His smile turned into a frown as well and he gave a thumbs up to her. Tigress shook her head furiously, Po got the message and mouthed to her, _Relax,_ he then inhaled and exhaled slowly, gesturing Tigress to do the same. She did and slowly her nerves began to calm. She didn't have much time left so she answered all the questions she knew and guessed on the ones she didn't. As Tigress filled in the final answer the bell rang. She quickly handed her paper in and left the room. Po however stayed behind. Once everyone was out of the room he approached his teacher.

"Hey Mrs. Ming can I talk to you real quick?" Po asked.

"Yes of course Po. What do you need?" She had looked up from her computer to meet Po's eyes.

"Well…. I was just wondering if maybe I could give my extra credit to someone." Mrs. Ming gave Po a confused look.

"Why would you want to do that Po?"

"Well because I don't really need the points. I know I aced the test. So instead of wasting them on my grade I thought maybe I could give them to someone who actually needed them."

"Wow Po what a nice thing to do." she paused for a minute thinking over Po's proposition. "I don't see why not. Who did you want to give it to?"

"Tigress ma'am. I could tell she was having a hard time."

"Yeah. She's been struggling with the class." Mrs. Ming stopped for a moment before an idea sprouted. "Hey Po, since you're my finest student why don't I sign you up to tutor Tigress. You'd just have to sign a few papers in the front office." Po thought about it for a second. _This is perfect. This now gives me an excuse to talk to her. This is gonna be AWESOME!._

"Sure." Po finally said. He was hiding it rather well but he was almost bursting at the seams with joy. _He….. was tutoring Tigress. HIM. This day can't get any better,_ he thought. He smiled and thanked Mrs. Ming before heading to his locker. After getting his books he made a quick stop to the Principal's office. When he was going in, Tai Lung was coming out. Po was about to open the door when suddenly it swung open and Po came face to face with a very peeved Tai Lung. Tai Lung's eye narrowed as he pushed past Po making sure to nudge his shoulder on the way past.

"Come in young Po." he heard Principal Oogway call from inside. _How does he always know? He's definitely psychic or something._ Po walked into the office and was met with the smiling face of Principal Oogway. "Why hello young Po. What brings you here on this lovely day." He finished this statement while gesturing out the window to the very scenic fall weather.

"Well, Mrs. Ming suggested I sign up to become a tutor so that I can help Tigress in Culinary Arts. She said I had to sign a few papers so….here I am." Po said smiling.

"Very well young Po," Oogway opened his desk drawer and pulled out a slip of paper, "all you need to do is sign you name, the course you are going to tutor and if it is going to be tutored in or out of school."

"Can I put both?" Po asked.

"Of course you can young Po." Oogway replied. Po quickly signed the paper and handed it back to Oogway.

"Thank you Principal Oogway."

"No thank you young Po." Po smiled and turned to leave. He felt good. He couldn't have imagined this would happen. Po strode home with a spring in his and his signature goofball grin plastered on his face.

The next day rolled around and Po woke up feeling like a new man. He slept like a rock and was ready to start the new day, all because he knew he would be tutoring the girl of his dreams. He quickly got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to school with Song. She could see he was in a rather good mood and began to question him.

"What's up with you Mr. Jolly?" she said jokingly.

"Nothing. I just feel today's gonna be a good day." Po replied with his goofy smile.

"Oh and why's that? You going to finally grow a pair and ask Tigress out?" Po instantly blushed at this and Song couldn't help but laugh at his expense.

"N-no I'm not. If you must know I'm gonna be tutoring Tigress in cooking." After Po said this Song threw her arms around Po rather dramatically.

"OH SWEET HEAVENS THANK YOU!" Po shook his head chuckling.  
'Oh come on Song she's not that bad."

"Are you kidding me Po?" She replied. "The girl barely knows the difference between a pot and a pan. I can't take it anymore. If it wasn't for Mrs. Ming being so understanding, I'd probably be failing too."

"She's not failing Song. Besides you won't have to worry about that because know I'll be her partner." Po was starting to get excited again.

"Yeah thank goodness. If you can't teach her than no one can." Song said shaking her head. Po let out another hearty chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm the mighty Po. I can handle this." Po was puffing out his chest again.

"Yeah uh huh. Whatever you say Po." she couldn't help but chuckle. "Listen I'm gonna head to my locker I'll see you in Calc."

"Alright see ya Song." Po waved goodbye and with that Song was gone.

The rest of the day seemed to go at a snail's pace for Po. Po was now sitting in seventh period boring hole into the clock. _Come on. Come on. Just a little more._ After what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rang and Po bolted from the class. He was the first one to the class. he got there even before Mrs. Ming. He saw that she had finally made her way from the teacher's lounge and was now approaching.

"Why hello Po." Mrs, Ming said as she approached. "Someone's here early."

"Yeah I'm just excited to be a tutor." Po wasn't holding back any of his emotions. He couldn't stand still. Mrs. Ming giggled at the sight.

"Alright Po but please let me tell her. I'll have to explain why she needs a tutor and just how it will help her. Okay?"

"Okay" Po replied. Mrs. Ming unlocked the door and let Po inside the room. soon enough students began to file in and Po's nerves started to kick in. _What if I'm a bad tutor? What if I can't teach her? What if she doesn't like me?_ Po was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Tigress walk in. Mrs. Ming called Tigress over to her desk and spoke to her privately.

"Yes Mrs. Ming?" Tigress asked.

"Here I wanted to talk to you about your test." Instantly Tigress's heart dropped. she knew she did bad but she didn't think she did that bad. She listened as Mrs. Ming continued, "You barely passed with the help of a few extra credit points." Mrs. Ming proceeded to give Tigress her test back. Tigress could see her original grade was a 57 but then she saw a +10 next to and and a circled 67. Now Tigress was extremely confused.

"Wait this can't be right Mrs. Ming. I didn't win the extra credit points." Tigress stated.

" I know Tigress but a very kind young man decided to give you his extra credit points." Tigress immediately turned to see Po smiling at her, he waved shyly and she waved back. She turned back to Mrs. Ming who began to explain further, "I've been noticing that you are really struggling with this class so I decided that you be assigned a tutor and what better person than the kind young man who gave you his points, Mr. Ping."

Tigress had mixed feeling about this new discovery. While she was happy Po had given her the points and was willing to tutor her she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed that she even needed a tutor. Tigress made her way over to Po and put her belongings down. She looked over to Po who was smiling at her, she gave a small smile in return.

"Hey Tigress. I guess you know that I'm your tutor huh?" Po asked.

"Yeah," Tigress paused for a second before continuing,"listen Po is was really kind of you to give me those points. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Oh don't mention it. That's what friends do right?" Tigress however didn't respond. _He called me …..his friend, but we haven't talked all that much. Yet he still considers me a friend._ She smiled at the thought and realized Po had been waiting for her to respond.

"Y-yeah I guess so."

"Oh and Tigress don't you fret. I'LL BE THE BESTEST MOST BODACIOUSLY AWESOME TUTOR YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Tigress chuckled lightly at the sight of Po. He had stood up on his chair and was gazing rather epicly into some imaginary camera.

"Oh I believe you." After a minute Po had finally got down from his stance and took a seat next to Tigress.

"So I told Mrs. Ming and Principal Oogway that I can tutor outside of class as well. So maybe if you're available tonight or tomorrow I can teach you a few things." Po suggested.

"That's sounds good. I'm actually free tonight. When and where do you want to meet?" Tigress asked.

"Well it would be at my house because it's connected to my dad's restaurant but how about right after school. There's a bit of a lull in between the lunch and dinner rushes."

"Okay sounds good. So what will you be tutoring me on today?" Tigress was interested on how Po would start there lesson.

"Well how about first I start of with having you name all the cooking appliances and what they're used for." Tigress nodded, and as Tigress began to name and describe the objects Po was pointing at, she couldn't help but notice Po's enthusiasm as he talked about the art of cooking, She liked how Po was so passionate about the things he loved. Every once in awhile Tigress would make a mistake and instead of getting mad or upset he would calmly and politely correct her. She wasn't used to this kind of one-on-one attention. _Master Shifu has never treated me like this._ Tigress realized how much she liked that way that Po taught and was really excited to go to his house to learn more.

Eventually the period came to an end and Tigress and Po walked to their lockers together. They shared a few laughs as they recalled the ridiculous things Po was doing to help Tigress remember the appliances. Song was a little further up the hallway but saw the exchange between Po and Tigress. She smiled and felt a sense of pride wash over her. _Atta boy Po. Finally grew some cojones._ She walked over to Mantis who was at his locker.

"Hey Mantis." she called.

"Oh hey Song. How is the beautiful lotus flower doing today?" Song giggled at Mantis. His dorkiness would always be cute to Song.

"I'm doing okay. How's my big strong man doing?" Mantis instantly became flustered and quickly opened and closed his mouth a few times. Song saw he wasn't able to speak so she continued, "Listen do you think you could give me a ride home? Something tells me I'll be walking home alone today." Song casually pointed over the Po and Tigress who were walking side by side with their shoulders touching. Mantis followed her finger and also saw the pair, letting a smile come across his face.

"About time Big guy made a move," he turned back to Song, "and yes of course you can have a ride beautiful." Song shook her head as a smile graced her face. She looked back over to Po who was looking at her. She simply nodded toward Tigress who wasn't paying attention and gave him a thumbs up. Po smiled in return and waved goodbye which Song also did. Po watched as Song and Mantis left and conspicuously let their hand slip into the others and interlocked their fingers. Po's smile grew, _So it seems I'm not the only one making this year count._ He turned his attention back the Tigress who had just finished getting her books.

"You ready?" Po asked.

"Yup" Tigress replied.

"Okay lead the way." Po followed Tigress as she lead him to her car, a beautiful red 1968 Ford Mustang Convertible.

"Nice car." Po said softly.

"Thank you. I bought it myself." she replied just as soft.

"Really?" Po was impressed. "You bought this?"

"Yeah. Shifu said that if I wanted it I would have to work to get it myself. One of his lessons on humility."

"Ahh I see." Po didn't know what else to say at that point. Po could tell Tigress and Shifu didn't have the strongest relationship but didn't want to pry. "Well I'm ready when you are."

"Okay. Let's go but you'll have to give me directions."

"But of course." Po said in his most sophisticated voice. When he heard Tigress chuckle he smiled, _she has the most beautiful laugh._ Once Po and Tigress had their seatbelts on, Tigress began to drive to Po's house. After a few minutes of twists and turns they finally arrived. They both got out of the car and made their way up the stairs to the front door. Once they entered Po called out to his father telling him he was home. Tigress heard a few shuffles followed by the clanging of about a dozen pots being dropped followed by some of the most colorful use of vocabulary she's ever heard. Soon Mr. Ping came out and Tigress found it odd that Po and Mr. Ping looked nothing alike. While Po had a rather large and hulking build, Mr. Ping was rather short and seemed rather frail but didn't look that old.

"Oh hello son." he said to Po. He then noticed Tigress, "Oh Po is this the student you're tutoring you didn't tell me it was a GIRL and a beautiful one at that." Tigress blushed at the compliment while po slapped his hand over his face. _Here we go again._ Po knew this was coming and only hoped his dad wouldn't embarrass him to much. " So son is she your GIRLFRIEND?" Po started to blush a bit while Tigress's blush deepened.

"NO DAD! We're just…" Po started.

"Friends" Tigress completed his statement.

"Yeah friends." Po said a little softer.

"OH BOO!" Mr Ping exclaimed. "Anyway what is your name young lady?"

"Tigress." she replied timidly.

"Oh well Tigress how about I show you some of Po's baby pictures." Po instantly shot across the room and covered his father's mouth.

"Oh no no she doesn't want to see any of that. Besides she's here to be tutored."

"Yes yes of course." Mr. Ping said once his mouth was uncovered. "Well then have fun you guys, but just know you'll have to be done before the dinner rush okay?"

"Yes dad."

"Yes Mr. Ping"

Mr. Ping smiled before walking back up stairs and out of sight. After a brief moment of awkward silence Po began to move into the kitchen.

"Well why don't we get started." Po said getting out utensils.

"Okay, so what are you gonna teach me now?" Tigress asked.

"Now I'm gonna teach you how use a knife." Po proceeded to pull out a sharp knife and a carrot from the fridge. He motioned for Tigress to come over and she did. Po gave her the knife and she began to cut the carrot. She cut maybe three slices before Po stopped her.

"No no no. That way is a bit unsafe. Here let me show you." Po went behind Tigress and wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her hands. She blushed at the contact and looked away so that he couldn't see it. He began to position her hands properly and started to go through the motions of cutting. Tigress remained silent as she let him help her cut the entire carrot. When they were done she looked back at Po and smiled. Po met Tigress's gaze and smiled back. Po let go of Tigress's hands and told her to cut the other two carrots. As she cut the other them she reveled in the contact she had just shared with Po. _His_ _embrace was so …...soft…..yet he was so strong._ She smiled as she remembered how perfectly she fit in his arms. _Maybe…...maybe I do like him. Maybe Viper was right,,,I just needed to give him a chance._ But then another thought plagued her mind, _What about Tai Lung? We technically haven't broken up yet. I have to do it soon. I don't want him to get any wrong ideas._ In no time Tigress had finished cutting the carrots and told Po she was done. Po complimented her on her work and instructed her on her next task.

"Alright now that you have mastered the knife we are going to move to something a little less dangerous." Po then pulled out a wooden dough roller. He handed it to Tigress and then gave her a bag of flour and some dough. "Okay so now we have to roll and cut out little circles of dough for dumplings." Tigress nodded and let Po show her how to roll out the dough, first by putting a little flour down then rolling out the dough so it made a thin sheet. Tigress then tried it herself but purposely held the dough roller wrong. Po being Po then helped her by wrapping his arms around her and grabbing her hands again and took her through the process of rolling out the dough. After Po let go of her hands Tigress sneakily wiped her hand in the flour, turned around and grabbed Po's face. After Po recovered from the shock he started to laugh and threw some flour on her shirt. One thing led to another and eventually the entire bag of flour was empty and now covering both Po and Tigress. Mr. Ping hearing the commotion made his way down the stairs quietly and peeked around the corner. What he saw made him smile, the two of them were laughing hysterically and were covered in flour. Mr. Ping shook his head and turned to walk back up the stairs saying to himself, _I can't wait for grandchildren._ After calming down a bit Po suggested they call it a day and clean up. Once they were clean Po walked Tigress outside and to her car. Once inside Tigress looked back at Po and smiled.

"I really had fun today Po. Thank you for taking the time to help me."

"Oh it's not a problem at all Tigress. I just can't believe you tried throwing flour up my nose." Tigress giggled and Po smiled brightly, _That laugh will never get old._

''Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd actually breath it in.

"Yeah me neither." A comfortable silence feel over the two as cool jade eyes battled against fiery orange. Tigress and Po were captured in each other's gaze for a bit before Tigress broke the trance.

"Well, I should probably be going. Don't want Shifu to blow a gasket or anything." She said rather sarcastically.

"Yeah that wouldn't be good now would it."

"No it would not. We should do this again. Are you free this weekend?" Tigress asked.

"Saturday I'm not free. Sunday I have my first choir practice but that won't last long, although there's supposed to be a really bad storm so I don't know. I'll have to get back to you one that."

"Okay cool. I'll see you tomorrow Po."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Tigress smiled and drove off, leaving Po in his thoughts. As he walked back inside he could feel something shift in the air. A storm was definitely brewing, just not the storm that Po expected.

* * *

BOOM! BAM! POW! Please review! It really makes me happy when you do. And i ask all of you to...HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY!


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings! So I woke up this morning with the goal to write another chapter. So I sat down in front of my computer, lit an incense, hooked up my old stereo and put in my Bobby Womack CD. Let me tell you. Two hours I realize I have written almost two and a half chapters. And that right there is the power of Bobby Womack. if you don't know who he is LOOK HIM UP! I recommend you listen to "Across 110th Street" and "Harry Hippie". Great songs. ANYWAY! I have chapters 7 and 8 done for you guys and chapter 9 on the way. Chapter 9 unfortunately will not be up tonight because it is a very important chapter and I don't wanna rush through it. Which I feel like I did with these two chapters. IT'S BOBBY'S FAULT IM SORRY! I hope you enjoy! And again thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews. The fact that my writing is "rainbow (laser eye) puppies amazing" makes me unbelievably happy. Now enough of me talking. READ ON!**

 **I DON'T OWN KFP**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 7

 **With Mantis and Song**

"About time Big guy made a move," he turned back to Song, "and yes of course you can have a ride beautiful." Song shook her head as a smile graced her face. She looked back over to Po who was looking at her. She simply nodded toward Tigress who wasn't paying attention and gave him a thumbs up. Po smiled in return and waved goodbye which Song also did. Po watched as Song and Mantis left and conspicuously let their hand slip into the others and interlocked their fingers. Po's smile grew, _So it seems I'm not the only one making this year count._

Song looked down at their hands and smiled softly. _It feels so …..right._ She gazed up at Mantis's who was still facing forward and blushed. Song took note of the firmness of Mantis's hand but felt a sense of comfort flood over her. Mantis finally felt her gaze and looked over to her smiling face. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought. He was enchanted by her icy blue irises. Mantis began to smile as well and turned back forward again. Song simply leaned her head on in shoulder as the walked. Mantis felt giddy all of a sudden, this was the first girl who didn't have to lean down to rest their head on his shoulder. While Song was still taller than Mantis it was only by and inch or two and not really noticeable because of the soles that Mantis had on his sneakers. He suddenly felt content, like he didn't have to flirt to receive the attention he desired.

Mantis and Song had stopped on the way to talk to the rest of the five. Viper was the only one to take notice to their hands being connected and became giddy herself. _It was about time he settled for ONE girl,_ she thought. Viper remained silent however because she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere between the two.

"Hey guys." Mantis called to them. "Listen Crane do you mind riding home with Monkey and Viper today?"

"Uhh yeah sure but I don't see wh.." Crane was cut off by a nudge from Viper. He looked over to her and saw her eyes dart in between Mantis and Song. He followed her eyes and finally saw that Mantis and Song were holding hands. "Oh yes of course." Crane said with a smirk.

"Okay cool.." Mantis gave a small smile and mouthed a " _thank you_ " when Song wasn't looking. "Come on Song let's get you home." Song simply nodded and followed Mantis as he lead her out of the building. When they finally reached Mantis's car, Song smiled. She really liked his car. Mantis shared his blue 1979 Firebird with Crane. They had a hard time coming to an agreement on a car and found that the Firebird was the only car they could agree on, so they split the cost and the car. As they approached the car Mantis walked ahead of Song and opened her door for her. Song smiled and got in.

"Oh what a gentleman." she said giving Mantis a sly smirk.

"I try." Mantis replied mirroring Song's smirk. Mantis walked around to the driver side and got in. The interior of the car was beautiful and all leather. The only downside, no heat or AC. Now that it was the middle of fall the weather was starting to get rather cold. Mantis could see that Song was shivering a bit so he took off his jacket and slung it over her shoulders. Song looked over to him and Mantis could see a light blush form on her cheeks. She smiled and proceeded to put the jacket on. It was rather warm and was covered in Mantis's scent. When he wasn't looking Song would sneak quick sniffs of the jacket and noted the homey scent that it carried. She compared the scent to a lumberjack began to picture what Mantis would look like as one. She was caught in her fantasies for a bit leaving the car in a cozy silence as they drove home. Mantis broke the silence and asked Song a question.

"So I'm curious," he started,"is your hair color natural or do you dye it white?" Song looked down, Mantis noticed the change in her demeanor and quickly added, "You don't have to answer that I was just curious."

"No no it's okay." Song paused and sighed before continuing, "It's natural. It's just when people find out it's not dyed they think I'm a freak. I can't change the fact I was born with it but some people don't feel that way."

"Wait that's stupid. You have beautiful hair. It's makes you unique. It makes you who you are." Mantis was sincere with his words. Song blushed furiously at the compliment.

"Thank you." she said softly. "I've thought about dyeing it but I don't know what color."

"Woah now. Why in the world would you dye it. Your hair makes you special. You shouldn't change that." Song smiled gently.

"You're one of only a few people to say that to me."

"Really?" Mantis was taken aback. "People should say it to you more often. It's what makes you ….you." He stopped for a second before continuing much softer. "It's what makes you beautiful."

Song's eyes grew wide as she looked over to Mantis whose eyes were glued to the road but she could see his cheeks grow red. Slowly Song leaned over to Mantis and kissed him in the cheek. It was a quick kiss but Mantis tensed when it happened. His flush grew worse and he knew he couldn't blame it on the weather, he just hoped Song didn't see it. He heard her giggle beside him and knew it was a lost cause to try and hide his embarrassment. He smiled softly and reached across to grab her hand. Silence filled the car again as they simply enjoyed the company. The rest of the drive would be like this and when he finally pulled up to Song's house Mantis shut off the car. Song gave Mantis a confused look but when he got out of the car she knew what he was doing. Mantis made his way around to her side of the car and opened her door, helping her out. He walked her to her front door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened Mantis saw a woman in her mid-forties with dark brown hair and blue eyes exactly like Song's. Mantis concluded it was her mother.

"Well hello Song who is this young man?" she asked through the screen door.

"My name is Mantis ma'am." As Mantis answered her question she quickly looked over him. Mantis felt nervous, _what would she think of him?_ His nerves calmed as he watched her give him a tender smile. She slowly opened the screen door and stepped out.

"Well hello Mantis. I'm Song's mother. It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out to him.

"The pleasures mine." Mantis said as he took her hand and shook it. Song's mother let out a velvety laugh.

"Wow a true gentleman. I like him already. Good choice Song." she said giving her daughter a knowing look.

"MOM!" Song exasperated. Mantis chuckled, it was nice to see Song flustered for once.

"Well Song I'll see you tomorrow." Mantis turned to her mother. "It was nice to meet you ma'am."

"Oh please don't call me that. It makes me feel old. You can just call me Harmony or Ms. Shade."

"Yes Ma'a…..Ms. Shade." Ms. Shade smiled, _he certainly is a nice young man._ "Well have a good day Mantis." She walked back inside and held the door for Song. Song turned to Mantis suddenly.

"Thanks for the ride Mantis." she said softly.

"You're welcome Song." Song leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She turned and walked inside.

"Bye Mantis." she said before closing the door. Mantis stood there for a few seconds and slowly moved his hand to the spot of the kiss. A smile formed on his face.

"Bye Song." he whispered as he walked back to his car. Once he got back in he took out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found Crane. He had to thank him for going with Viper and Monkey. He typed out " _Hey Crane I really wanted to say thank you for what you did. I promise I'll make it up to you. Try to help you set up a romantic date with Viper or something._ _ **;)"**_ He sent the text and started to drive home. Only, Crane wasn't the one to read the text.

 **10 minutes early….**

Monkey, Crane and Viper had now made it home and began to walk up the thousands steps to reach "The Jade Palace." They made this journey often so thought nothing of it. After about a five minutes walk …..or jog, they finally reached the top and went inside. Monkey went into the kitchen to get a quick snack while Crane set his things down on the table.

"I'm gonna find Shifu and tell him we're home." Crane said. He made his way out and walked down the hallway out of sight. Viper looked over in Monkey's direction to see what he was doing.

"Hey Monkey what are you making?" she asked. She already knew the answer but she wanted him to answer.

"I'm baking some almond cookies. They keep disappearing so I gotta find a new hiding spot for them." Viper bit her lip and looked away, she knew exactly where they were going but promised Mantis she wouldn't say anything.

"Do you think you could make me a few?" she tried to make it sound as sweet as possible. Monkey sighed.

"Yeah sure." Monkey would only make Viper cookies when she asked. As Viper waited for the cookies to bake she saw something light up in

Cranes bag. Curiosity won her over and she looked through his bag to find his phone. She saw he had gotten a text message from Mantis. She

unlocked his phone and read the message. She read it once, twice, three times and each time she was still hit by a wave of shock. She heard

Crane coming back down the hall and quickly stuffed his phone back in his bag. When Crane came in she couldn't even look at him. _All this time._

 _All this time it was HIM. Her mystery guy was living right under her nose._ A certain warmth filled Viper. It all made sense to her now. Why he always

wanted to hang out with her. Why he always asked her to dance. Why he got so jealous when she first say Po. She finally looked at Crane and saw

him in a completely different light. She would have to confirm her finding with Po and if she was right things would turn out very interesting.

* * *

 **That was a short chapter but i hoped you liked it. After reading it over I felt like I rushed it but It don't matter now. What's done is done. Anyway please review and HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! WHO'S UP FOR ROUND 2? So i now have chapter 8 for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it! I apologize for any mistakes I've made. AGAIN IT'S BOBBY'S FAULT!**

 **P.S. MASTERTIGRESS YOU ARE SWEET!**

 **I DON'T OWN KFP**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 8

It was finally Friday, the best day of the week in any teenager's eyes. It meant the start of the weekend which means more time to chill with friends and more sleep. It was now lunch and Po and Song were sitting with the Furious Five. It had been there new permanent seats since the first day and they had really come to enjoy the extra company at lunch. Lunch was now filled with more laughs and more ridiculous stories. Viper was talking to Song, while Monkey, Mantis and Crane were playing their weekly game of Mahjong and Po was teaching Tigress a few terms she needed to know for their upcoming test. They heard Viper call their names and turned to give her their attention.

"Hey guys I have an idea. Why don't we have Po and Song over for dinner tonight?" Everyone perked up, including Tigress. Ever since their first tutoring session Po and Tigress had grown closer, texting each other during class and talking to each other on the phone outside of school. Their phone calls wouldn't last long however because Tigress was worried Shifu might catch her.

"That's a great idea." Mantis said.

"Yeah that'll be awesome." Po chimed in. "I'll text my dad now and see if it's alright."

"Yeah me too" Song said taking out her phone. Soon enough they both got replies and very given the go ahead.

"We're both good for tonight." Po said smiling.

"Sweeeet." Monkey was grinning like an idiot.

"When do you want us over?" Song asked.

"How about five o'clock." Tigress suggested. Everyone nodded.

"Sounds good." Po said. The bell rang and everybody said their goodbyes before heading off to seventh period.

Soon eighth period came around and everyone, minus crane, made their way to cooking. Once everyone was settled Mrs. Ming began the day's lesson.

"Today's objective is to make a dish that incorporates some or all of the ingredients that I have presented here for you." Mrs. Ming said as she moved the sheet she had covering her desk to reveal to ingredients the students would be cooking with today. "You will have the rest of the period and I will be grading you on presentation and taste. Begin."

With that Po began to flow through his station, getting pots, bowls and knives out. Once he had everything set he turned to Tigress.

"Okay Tigress come with me." He grabbed her hand and lead her to the front of the room to show her the ingredients that were laid out on Mrs. Ming's desk. "Now what do you see here? Anything look familiar?" Tigress scanned the table before answering.

"Yeah I see carrots, scallions, mushrooms, flour, milk and eggs." Tigress was pointing to everything she knew, when she was done she looked back at Po.

"Good. Good. Now remember what I had you do when I taught tutored you at my house?" Po asked.

"Yeah you taught me how to properly how to use a knife and how to roll out dough. Why?"

"Because we're gonna use what I taught you to make vegetable dumplings."

"Mmmm sounds yummy. Where do we start?" Po led Tigress back to their station and told her to grab a knife. Po walked back up to the table to get the things they would need but was stopped by Mrs. Ming.

"I'm excited to see what you make Po. You've really been a great tutor to Tigress. Her grade has gone up a full letter grade." Po smiled at what Mrs. Ming said. He said a quick thank you and made his way back to Tigress ingredients in hand. Once back Po instructed Tigress to cut up all the vegetables. While she did that he started working on making the dough. They finished at approximately the same time and Po gave Tigress more instructions.

"Okay so I need you to roll out the dough while I prepare the filling for the dumplings." Tigress nodded and got to work rolling out the dough into a thin layer. It was like a well oiled machine. Po and Tigress moved together in the kitchen like a dance, flowing with each other's movement. Mrs. Ming took notice and watched them work. _Wow… now that's a team. A match made in heaven._ She continued to watch mesmerized as the two continued to work relentlessly.

Once Po had finished the filling he turned on the steamer so that It would be ready when they had made all the dumplings. He stopped to watch as Tigress began to cut little circles of dough out and pile them up next to Po's bowl of filling. Once she was done she looked over to Po to receive further instruction. Instead Po only gave her his signature goofball smile.

"I'm truly impressed. With only a small amount of guidance you now look like a natural in the kitchen." Tigress smiled back and hugged Po, catching him completely off guard. Po stood there in shock for a moment, awkwardly holding his arms out above Tigress. Slowly Po wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, a genuine smile crossing his face. They held this embrace for a minute before Tigress pulled back, much to Po's dismay.

"And it was all thanks to you Po. Now come on let's make some dumplings." Po smiled again and started filling up the circles of dough. Tigress tapped Po on the shoulder and said she wanted to try. Po stepped aside and let her start to fill the dumplings. Even though she was doing an excellent job, Po still had an idea. Slowly he approached Tigress and like he had done when he tutored her wrapped his arms around her and guided her hands. Only this time was not meant to help Tigress. Tigress went rigid at the sudden contact and looked back to peer at Po.

"Am I doing it wrong Po?" she asked confused. Po met her gaze and smiled.

"No" he simply answered. Tigress got the message and smiled too. She looked back down to what she AND PO were doing and bit her lip slightly as she watched Po's hands move with hers as she folded and sealed the dumplings. They stayed like this even after the dumplings were made, as Po helped her place all the dumplings into the steamer. When all the dumplings were in Tigress looked back at Po who was still embracing her. She lightly placed her cheek on his and nudged him softly. Po immediately blushed and Tigress giggled at his expense. He slowly let go of her and took a step back. She turned to face him and they were fixated on each others eyes. Po smiled and Tigress smiled back. At that moment the world didn't exist, it was only Po and Tigress. Time had seemed to slow as Jade gazed into Orange and Orange gazed into Jade. Instinctively they both stepped forward. Now less than a foot from each other they felt a flow of energy pass between them. Their upper bodies began to lean further towards each other. Tigress's eyes quickly darted down to Po's lips and back up to his eyes. Po's eyes remained locked on Tigress's. Inch by inch they leaned ever so close to each other. Now within mere centimeters their lips began to pucker preparing for what was to surely come next. Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment, except for the timer going off. The alarm rang out signifying that time was now up. Po and Tigress quickly separated and looked around. See so far that no one was paying them any mind Po and Tigress quickly turned to Mrs. Ming who was staring at them with a smug look plastered on her face. Po and Tigress both blushed a glorious shade of red. Tigress looked away out of embarrassment while Po quickly plated the dumplings.

Mrs. Ming began to walk around the room to taste and grade each plate. Finally she reached Tigress and Po. Mrs. Ming looked over their dish and began to write on her clipboard, she then tried a dumpling chewing it for a few seconds before swallowing.

"Well the taste is absolutely divine. I must say your dishes have not ceased to amaze me." Mrs. Ming stopped for a second a sly smile growing on her face. "but you're plating could use some work. Might I suggest that you pay a little more attention to the dish instead of each other." Tigress looked down ashamed while Po looked off in the distance and began to whistle. Mrs. Ming chuckled a bit and handed them a slip of paper. Their final grade was an 85. The presentation being their downfall.

"Well we passed." Po said holding the paper up.

"Yeah ….barely." Tigress muttered.

"Come one let's not get upset she did say our flavors were amazing." Po was trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess but we got distracted."

"Yeah but does a little distraction once in awhile really hurt. I enjoyed it." Po was smirking. Tigress smiled back allowing the blush to come to her cheeks. They began to clean up and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did they made their way out into the hall and to their lockers. They met up with everyone else right outside the school.

"So just checking, tonight... your guys house at 5 right?" Po asked as he and Tigress approached the group.

"Yup thats right." Viper replied. She then tore off the corner in her notebook and started to write on it. when she was done she handed it to Po. "Here. That's our address and I'm gonna warm you now there's a lot of stairs." Po merely chuckled

"What are a couple of stairs gonna do." Po said with the utmost confidence.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT…**

"Oh no." Po whispered as he looked up the seemingly never ending staircase.

"She said there were a lot of stairs." Song said.

"Yeah but I didn't think there would be THIS MANY!" Po was shouting now. He was not looking forward to this trip. Song shook her head and started walking up the stairs.

"Don't be a baby Po. Come on." Song called now ten steps ahead of Po. Po sighed, _I HATE STAIRS!_ Po started his way up the stairs and immediately felt fatigued. He might have been in amazing shape but stairs were his weakness. He trudged his way up the stairs for what seemed like an eternity. Sweat dripped down his forehead as his breath became labored. He looked down to see the progress he had made. _Surely I've made it at least halfway,_ he thought. He looked back and saw that he had only walked up the first 30 steps. _Oh my god I'm gonna die._ He looked up to Song who was now 40 yards ahead of him. Not even bothering to wait for him. _This is going to take a while._ Po groaned and started back up the daunting task ahead of him.

It was now 5:30. Tigress groaned, _30 minutes late…..he's definitely not good at first impressions._ She looked over to Shifu who was pacing back and forth. She could tell he was getting annoyed. He only paced like this when he was about to burst.

"Master please they will be here." Tigress said calmly.

"YOU SAID THAT 10 MINUTES AGO!" Shifu returned to pacing. It was then a knock on the door was heard. Shifu immediately rushed to the door and swung it open. He was about to belittle Po and Song for being tardy but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. He saw Song standing before him with a very tired looking Po straddled on her back. Po slowly got off her back and patted song on the shoulder. He was breathing rather heavily.

"Thanks Song," he paused to suck it desperately needed oxygen, "for carrying me up the last 100 steps." Po then took notice to the very annoyed Master Shifu. "Oh hello Master." Po quickly bowed before Shifu and peeked up at him. Shifu's expression softened and he let of a forceful sigh.

"Hello young ones. I see this is your first time encountering the thousands steps." Master Shifu put his hands behind his back and lead the pair inside.

"Y-Yes sir. Me and stairs have had our differences in the past." Po said bashfully.

"Well no matter. ZENG!" Shifu called. A few moments later and very nervous looking servant came from behind a door.

"Y...Y….Yes Master Shifu." the servant managed to stammer out.

"Zeng please if you will … summon Chef Shang." Shifu stated firmly. Zeng suddenly looked even more nervous. He gulped several times and looked down not meeting Shifu's gaze.

"Well you see Chef Shang ummm ….quit." The last word was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Shifu's patience was wearing thin.

"Chef Shang quit." Zeng took a few steps back to get out of the blast radius. Shifu's left eye began to twitch.

"WHAT?!" Shifu was furious. He began to pace back and forth again but much faster than before. He began to mutter to himself. Suddenly Po stepped forward and cleared his throat to get Shifu's attention. Shifu whirled around with fury in his eyes. His deadly gaze sending a wave of fear through Po. Po took a small step back before speaking.

"Uhm M-master Shifu if it isn't too much trouble maybe I can cook." Shifu's hard gaze softened a bit.

"No that is out of the question. I will not have a guest to my home cook for us." Shifu was about to head to the telephone to call his Sous Chef but Tigress blocked his path.

"Master I have to agree with Po. He is an exceptional cook and I would like to help him." Shifu grimaced, _Oh boy if I'm gonna have to eat that gray mush again so help me._ He looked back up and saw Tigress's pleading eyes. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright." he turned back to Po. "Po you may go ahead and cook."

"AWESOME! Don't worry Master Shifu we won't let you down. Come on Tigress." As Po and Tigress got dinner started everyone took their seat at the table, except for Monkey who was nowhere to be found.

"MONKEY!" Shifu bellowed. The group heard the rapid approach of footsteps and soon enough Monkey was standing in the doorway breathing heavily.

"Sorry Master I was using the restroom." Monkey quickly took his seat across from Mantis and shot him a look before quickly nodding. Mantis got the message and smiled. He leaned forward and grabbed the object that Monkey was holding out to him under the table. He hid it in his shirt, he had to wait for the right moment.

After about 10 minutes Po and Tigress quickly came out of the kitchen and set 8 bowls of steaming hot noodle soup on the table. Tigress took her seat and Po was about to take his which was in between Tigress and Mantis. As he was in the act of sitting down, Mantis using his lightning fast speed gave a quick squirt of the mysterious bottle he had in his hand all over Po's seat. Po unsuspecting of the treachery occurring, sat down in the mystery liquid. He would soon come to find out it was super glue. Another one of Mantis and Monkey's pranks. Little did they know it would be the start of a night of utter chaos. Silently everyone ate the delicious soup that Po and Tigress had prepared for them. Everyone was quite impressed.

"Wow Po this is delicious." Crane said slurping up a noodle.

"Yeah Po this is great." Mantis added not even bothering to use a spoon.

"Well actually I didn't make it. Tigress did." Immediately everyone's jaw dropped as they all looked over to Tigress who was casually sipping her soup.

"Tigress you made this." Shifu was floored. Never had he expected something that Tigress cooked to taste this….good. Tigress simply nodded. Everyone was about to resume eating when suddenly someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it." Crane said standing up. The room was silent while they listened to the conversation outside.

"Uhm hello is Mantis there." The voice at the door said.

"Yes but he can't come to the door right now sir would you like me to leave him a message?" they heard crane ask.

"Yeah sure. Could you tell him that I won't be getting anymore of that green tea he likes so he doesn't have to sell me those wonderful almond cookies anymore."

"Uhh yeah sure. Have a good night." Crane made his way back into the kitchen and slowly looked around the room. His gaze stopped over Monkey who he could see was gripping his spoon tighter than necessary. Monkeys' eyes were practically boring into Mantis's soul. Mantis chuckled nervously and cautiously got up from the table. Suddenly Mantis bolted from the room. The room was dead silent as they all watched Monkey get up and walk casually in the direction Mantis went. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed before the screams of Mantis could be heard.

"AHHHHHH MONKEY I'M SORRY!" There was a loud crash, followed by a thud. "MONKEY! NO! NOT THE FACE! NOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BEARD!." The buzzing of a razor could be heard now and Mantis's screams only got louder. As that was happening smoke began to drift from the kitchen into the dining room. Tigress quickly noticed and shot up.

"I FORGOT TO SHUT OFF THE FLAME!" Tigress quickly rushed out of the room. Po tried to stand up as well but when he did his chair came with him. The sudden addition in weight threw him off balance and he stumbled backwards through the paper wall. The four left at the table only watched in horror as Tigress came out of the kitchen with a flaming pan. She was swinging it around wildly trying to extinguish the flame. Po having recovered from his fall had gotten up and made his way back into the dining room through the hole he had just created, unfortunately right into the path of Tigress's swing. Now not on fire, the pan was swung one more time for good measure. Tigress didn't see Po however and wasn't able to stop her swing in time. The pan proceeded to connect with Po's face sending him flying across the room laying waste to the table in the process. Bowls of soup were sent soaring through the air and the contents of which went everywhere. Only Po's groans were heard as Tigress covered her mouth in shock. Soon Mantis burst into the room in a craze. He was breathing was labored and half of his beard was shaved off. He quickly ran forward not realizing he was stepping in a puddle of soup. His feet were swept away and Mantis was sent flying in the direction of Song. With no time to react Song braced for impact. When Mantis made contact with Song they were both sent through the paper wall creating a second hole right next to Po's. Now in the other room Mantis and Song were sprawled out on the floor in a very awkward position. Monkey now stormed into the room searching for Mantis, razor in hand to finish the job. He was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of the now desecrated dining room. Everyone's eyes in the room slowly trailed to the face of Master Shifu.

Master Shifu's eye was twitching furiously and he had a crazed look in his eyes. Shutting their eyes bracing for the worst there ears were met with something they haven't heard from Shifu in a long, long time. Laughter. They looked up to see Shifu now beat red and clutching his stomach. Never before had they seen their Master in this state. They stood frozen unable to comprehend what was happening. Soon they heard Po's laughter fill the room as well and they looked over to see Po had gotten out of his snare but was no longer wearing his pants. At that, Mantis and Monkey joined in on the laughter. Soon everyone joined in and the room was in hysterics. Tigress was the first to recover and she walked over to Po.

"Po are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah what's a little frying pan gonna do. Although you really do hit hard." He was rubbing his cheek which was a bit sore now. Tigress moved his hand and saw his cheek was bright red. She quickly grabbed Po's hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"Let me get you some ice for that." she said as she opened the freezer. Tigress grabbed an ice cube, cupped it in her hand and placed her hand on Po's cheek. He winced as she touched his face but soon relaxed. They stood there silent for a few minutes as Tigress slowly rubbed to ice cube over Po's cheek. Movement in the doorway caught there attention and they looked over to see Master Shifu staring at them with his arms crossed.

"Well Po it certainly has been an interesting night." Shifu said actually smiling, "Please let me extend my deepest apologies. As it turns out you were the victim to one of the childish pranks that two of my students like to pull. They put superglue on your seat so we could not salvage your pants. If you would like I can find you a spare training outfit that you could wear temporarily.

"Oh no thank you Master Shifu. I'll be able to make it home. I've walked around in much less clothing for a much longer period of time." Tigress snickered at Po's comment recalling his naked butt and the sight of his glistening muscles.

"Are you sure Po?" Shifu muttered clearly disturbed by what Po had just revealed.

"Yes Master. In fact it is getting late. I think it was about time Song and I headed home."

"Yes of course. I bid you a farewell and again I apologize for your…...current predicament." With that Shifu left the room leaving Po and Tigress by themselves.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." Po said chucking.

:Yeah. It was really nice to have you over. Even if you're leaving without your pants."

"It's okay I've been through worse." Po stated.

"Yeah I know."

"Wait you know what?" Tigress instantly realized her blunder. She recovered quickly.

"What sorry I know nothing." she said rather quickly. Po gave her a quizzical look but she ignored it while she grabbed Po's hand and led him outside.

"Wait where's Song?" Po asked before they made it out. Po was right, Song had seemingly vanished after she went through the wall with Mantis. _Oh no,_ Tigress thought and she quickly made her way back inside with Po trailing right behind her. Even before they reached the kitchen a scream rang out Tigress knew all too well.

"MANTIS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Shifu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I..I.." they heard Mantis stammer.

"YOU WERE PRACTICALLY EATING SONG'S FACE THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" Tigress and Po had finally made it to the kitchen and saw Shifu standing before the giant hole in the wall. The walked up behind Shifu and looked through seeing Mantis and Song in a loving embrace. Both were extremely flustered and blushing a deep scarlet red. Po and Tigress had to bite their lips to prevent themselves from laughing. They weren't doing a good job. They couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Shifu in his very annoyed state marched through the hole and came back out dragging Mantis by ear followed by a very embarrassed Song. Mantis called back a quick goodbye to Song and disappeared down the hall. Po still laughing slung his arm around Song and lead her outside. He turned back a bit to look at Tigress.

"Thank you for having us Tigress. Can you tell Shifu i'm sorry for breaking his table."

"Sure thing Po." Tigress said biting her lip.

"Bye Tigress." Po called back now making his way down the stairs with Song.

"Goodbye Po." She smiled and was about to step inside when she felt a buzz in her pocket. Reaching in, she took out her phone and she was sure her heart stopped. On her phone was a new text message from Tai Lung. _What could he possibly want?_ She opened up her phone to read it. It said, "Hey Tigress. It's Tai. Look I know we haven't talked in awhile and I really miss you. Do you think you can come over to my house on Sunday we really need to talk?" Tigress groaned, she didn't want to deal with this at the moment. Instead of answering she stuffed the phone back in her pocket and stepped inside closing the door behind her.

This was the calm before the storm.

* * *

DUN DUN DUHHHH! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE I BEG YOU TO...HAVE A RAINBOW (LASER EYE) PUPPIES AMAZING GLORIOUS DAY! Ahhhhh that will always make me laugh :)


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **HELLO ...IS IT ME YOU'RE LOOKING FOR! Alright so I'm back with chapter 9 but I want to make an announcement before you begin. SOOOOOOO I'm gonna tell you guys a secret. This story was not supposed to be a story at all. It was supposed to be a one-shot. However I didn't want my first fanfic to be a one-shot so I actually built the plot for this story around the one-shot. That one-shot is now this chapter of my story. Of course I had to add A LOT of stuff to help it fit with the rest of story but yeah. I thought you might find that interesting.**

 **I also want to dedicate this chapter to MT4 (MasterTigress4444). I'm doing this because it was right after I read her amazingly awesome one-shot "Maserati" that I came up with the plot for my one-shot. I had to change the plot of the original one-shot a lot so that it would fit with the story. So when I finish this story I'm going to actually write and post the original one-shot. The original one-shot focuses more on Tigress's car but nonetheless the same thing happens to it. So I just wanted the thank MT4 for inspiring me and if you think about it for a hot second you come to realize that in a way this entire story was inspired by the work of MasterTigress. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And if you haven't read her stories I highly recommend doing that now even before reading this chapter. :) Once you finish with that... then you can come back.**

 **Once you're back...**

 **ENJOY MY ALL TIME FAVORITE CHAPTER!**

 **I don't own anything but I wish I did.**

 **P.S. for some reason my computer loves to mess with me so some of it is single spaced while some is double so im sorry.**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 9

Po woke up Sunday morning feeling odd. He was excited because today was the first Choir practice he'd be attending but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt off. _The Storm,_ Po finally realized. He could feel the air shift around him. He looked out his window and immediately took notice to the dark and ominous clouds that were stretched over the horizon. _That's not scary at all,_ he thought sarcastically to himself. Po exited his room and walked down the creaky steps to find his father. Po went to the first place he thought his father would be, the kitchen. Upon entering, Po realized his father was nowhere to be found. _Hmm that's weird. Where could he be?_ As if answering his, he heard a loud banging sound just outside the house. Po made his way outside and looked left to see his father hammering wooden boards over the windows.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Po asked. Mr. Ping jolted a bit not realizing his son was watching him.

"Oh hello son. You scared me." Mr. Ping chuckled softly and continued, "Well my boy I'm boarding up the windows on the house and the restaurant. Apparently this is supposed to be a bad storm; high winds, hail, lightning, thunder...stuff like that."

"Oh okay. Do you think it'll be that bad?"

"If I didn't you think I'd be out here doing this." Mr. Ping said shaking his head and returning to his work.

"True." Po said a little embarrassed he asked an obvious question. Po stood there for a minute watching his father hammer away at another board. "Do you need help?"

Mr. Ping stopped for a moment contemplating Po's offer, the corners of his mouth twitching to form a soft smile. "Sure son that would be nice." Po walked up beside his father and took the hammer and nail he was holding. While Mr. Ping held the board in place Po began to hammer in the nails. They worked in silence for a couple minutes. Now finished boarding the house windows they moved over to the restaurant. As Po was hammering the first few nails his father stroke up a conversation.

"So Po, today's your first choir practice huh?"

Po smiled, his father was always interested in Po's life. "Yeah Dad. I don't think it will last long though with that thing approaching." Po pointed back over his shoulder to the slowly approaching storm.

"Listen son. I want you to be careful today okay? You might get caught in that on your way home. So I want you to text me when you leave the school."

Po nodded. "Sure thing dad." Suddenly the phone rang from inside the house. Mr. Ping quickly got up and ran inside. After a few minutes he came back out with the phone still in his hand, he wore a worried expression.

"Dad who was that?" Po asked now concerned.

"It was the high school. They are cancelling school tomorrow because of the storm." Po was shocked, the school never closed…..ever. _This storm must be a bad one for them to cancel school._ Po was a little worried now as well.

"Did they say anything about any extra curricular activities being cancelled today?"

"No they actually said those were still on for today. They just cancelled school tomorrow."

"Okay." Po said. "I'm going to go get ready then."

"Yes son. Thank you for you help." Po got up and headed inside. He quickly headed upstairs and jumped in the shower. Po's mind was overtaken by his thoughts. _This is going to be a long day. I still can't believe they cancelled school tomorrow. Oogway never closes the school._ Another thought ran through Po's mind. _I should text Tigress to stay indoors tonight. I can tell Crane when I see him. You know I should text everyone. Tell them what's up._ Po turned off the water and started to dry off. He didn't bother wrapping the towel around himself and silently slipped back into his room. He quickly got dressed and unplugged his phone from it's charger. Po made a group message with everyone except Tigress. He sent a quick text and then opened up his conversations with Tigress. Po couldn't help but smile as he read through their recent messages. They were mainly Po writing dumb jokes and stupid puns but the reactions from Tigress is what made him smile. She thought most of his jokes were funny and that made him happy. Po sent Tigress a text saying " **Hey** " and waited for a response. While he waited he combed his short black hair and got his shoes on. When he came back to his phone he saw he got a response.

 **Hey Po,** Tigress had texted.

Po picked up his phone and swiftly replied, **Listen I don't know if you've heard but there's supposed to be a bad storm today so I'm just saying you should definitely stay inside tonight okay?**

Tigress smiled as she read Po's text. _He's always so worried about me. He's so sweet._ She texted him back, **Yeah I heard. Thanks for the heads up tho. Its really sweet of you to think about me. :)** She waited patiently for him to respond. She bit her lip slightly, she didn't want to tell Po that she was heading over to Tai Lung's today to break up with him because she didn't want Po to worry.

 **Yeah lol …. i sent a text to everyone else but it was in a group message you know.** Po had finally typed back after a few minutes. Tigress smirked, she really wanted to mess with Po a bit.

 **Oh whut am i not good enough to be in the group chat? :(** She didn't have to wait long for a response.

 **WAIT NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!** She laughed a bit, she could only imagine Po freaking out right now.

 **Oh so what did you mean then?** she messaged back. It was a few minutes before she got a response. She knew Po was trying to think of what to say to dig himself out of the hole he created for himself.

 **Well...It's quite the opposite. You're the special one.** Po was sweating now, very nervous. He fiddled with his thumbs as he waited for Tigress to text him back.

Tigress blushed as she read Po's text. She smiled and typed back, **Oh really? :) and what makes me so special?**

Po's eyes grew wide. He didn't think the conversation would turn out this way. _Should I tell her how I feel?_ Po was stuck. He didn't know what to do. Does he risk telling Tigress his feelings? Or does he play it off and not get another chance like this? Po pinched the bridge of his nose. _I'm seriously going to regret this but what the heck. Go big or go home._ Po began to type and after a few minutes realized he had typed about a paragraph. He read it over and freaked out a bit. He had just poured his heart out and was afraid that Tigress might reject him. He quickly deleted the part where he said he loved her and read it over again. While he wasn't able to confess his feelings he still felt good as he read what he wrote. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind of any doubt and pressed send.

Tigress's phone buzzed after about ten minutes. She had grown worried Po wouldn't answer. She swiftly ran across the room and jumped over her bed to reach her phone. She quickly read his text. He had typed, **What makes you special? hmmmm where do I begin. I'll start out by saying you're extremely beautiful. Guys want to have you and girls want to be you. But that's not what truly makes you special Tigress. What's on the inside is what makes you special. You are so intelligent. I'm still in shock that I'm tutoring the smartest girl in the school. You have a great sense of humor. You may show it on rare occasion but when ever you do, you have me rolling on the floor and you are incredibly sweet. Again you don't like to show it but I can see passed that hard exterior. You're truly a soft, warm, caring person on the inside. And when you laugh…...mountains move and everyone stops to listen to the sweet sound. That's what makes you special and any guy should be honored and lucky to call you his love.** Tigress sat in shock. A warm feeling made it's way to her heart and quickly spread throughout her body. She was so welled up with emotions she didn't know what to do. Tears of joy and happiness threatened to spill from her eyes. Tigress stuffed her face into her pillow and squealed, letting the tears finally escape. No one had ever said such nice things to her before. Never before had someone's words made her feel this warm on the inside. She just wanted to run to Po's house and give him her heart. To hug him and hold him close. She had since recovered from her welling of emotions and picked up her phone. She began to type back.

Po sat and waited for her to respond. He was now sweating bullets. _Did I go to far? Did I say to little? …..So much for that shower._ He stared at his phone for about 30 minutes now and started to get downhearted. _She's not gonna respond,_ he thought. Tears were streaming down his face as he felt a wave of anguish take over. He quickly shut off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He wiped away his tears and made his way downstairs and out the door.

"Dad. I'm heading. I'll see you later." Po said in a weak voice.

"Okay son. Text me when you leave." Mr. Ping didn't happen to notice his son's distraught state. Po pulled up his hood, stuff his hands in his pockets and began to walk to the school. The walk much duller than usual. What Po didn't realize was that Tigress had in fact texted him back.

Tigress had just finished her message back to Po and sent it. It read, **Po I don't know what to say. I've never been told such nice and sweet things before. I've never met someone as kind and gentle as you. You make me happy to wake up everyday and just live. You brought light into my life and I don't think I could ever repay you. After tonight and after this crazy storm passes things will be different. I have something I have to do tonight. Something's that long overdue. But after, life for both of us will be much better. I promise.** She smiled at what she wrote and waited. She waited and waited and waited. Almost an hour had passed and nothing. She looked at her messages again and realized the time gap between Po's message and her's. It was more than 30 minutes and Tigress immediately realized why Po hadn't responded. _Oh no….I took too long._ She began to panic so she called him. She was immediately met with his voicemail. _Damn, his phone is off._ She looked at the clock. She had to meet Tai Lung at 4:30 and it was now 2:00. Although when she looked out the window it didn't look like two o'clock in the afternoon. It was very dark outside. The storm had started to make it's way closer and was now blocking out some of the sun. The sight sent a chill down Tigress's spine. She felt unnerved for some reason like this storm was going to bring with it problems. She looked back down to her phone and let out a sad sigh. _He won't answer now he's at Choir practice._ Tigress turned off her phone and went to go get ready.

Crane was watching Po closely as he sang. Po had a beautiful voice. Crane listened as the rich baritone voice rang out above the choir but something was off. Crane could see it in Po's eyes. Something was bugging him. It almost felt like Po was holding back, like he wasn't singing to his full potential. When they finished singing the piece they were allowed a five minute break. Crane left the tenor section and made his way over to Po.

"Hey Po." Crane said.

"Hey Crane." Po replied halfheartedly. Crane knew then something was surely wrong.

"I'm really glad you could make it. You have a great voice but is something wrong?" Crane asked concerned.

Po smiled slightly. "Thanks Crane and it's nothing just thinking." Crane continued to stare at Po. He wasn't buying it. Po sighed, "Okay it's not nothing. I really want to tell Tigress how I feel about her but today I told her what makes her special and she didn't respond. I'm starting to think she only likes me as a friend and nothing more." Crane frowned as Po explained what had him so down.

"I'm sorry Po. If you want I can talk to her for you?" Crane offered.

"No it's okay." Po said shaking his head. Crane heard behind him that their break was over. He gave a sad look to Po and quickly returned to his seat. As they began to sing a new song, Po's mood slowly deteriorated further. Soon his voice was barely a whisper among the choir. He wasn't in the mood to sing but didn't want to leave. He looked at the clock and saw they had about an hour left. Practice ended at 4:30 and Po was counting down the time.

It was now 4:20 and Tigress was ready to head over to Tai Lung's. She stepped outside and stopped. It was much darker than before. If Tigress didn't have her phone on her she would've thought it was nighttime. By now the clouds had completely covered the sky and with it all sunlight. The wind began to pick up and it almost knocked Tigress over. She silently made her way down the thousand steps and got into her Mustang Convertible. She had left the top down from the previous day and tried to put it up. Only, she couldn't. It was jammed and Tigress could do nothing about it. Crane had taken his car and to take Viper and Monkey's car she'd have to get the keys which were back up the thousand steps. Tigress was running late as it was and didn't want to make the journey back up. _I just hope it doesn't rain while I'm out,_ she thought as she drove off.

Tigress made it to Tai Lung's house just before 4:30 and knocked on the door. Tai Lung answered and let her inside. Tai Lung tried to act like a gentleman and take her coat but Tigress knew something was up. _He's never acted like this._ She pushed her skeptical thought aside and followed Tai Lung to his room. He allowed her to enter first and followed her in. He closed and locked the door behind him. Tigress noticed and turned to question it but was met with Tai Lung's lips. It was a forceful kiss as Tai Lung's tongue pushed its way into Tigress's mouth. She quickly pushed him off and got into a defensive stance.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Tigress was very, very angry. A chill ran through her as she heard Tai Lung let out a dark chuckle.

"Babe." he started while standing up and brushing himself off. "I told you I've missed you. I wanted to show you just how much." He took a step closer, instinctively Tigress took one step back.

"Listen Tai Lung. I didn't come here for that. I came here to talk and talk I will." Her tone was stern but it grew much darker as she continued. "Tai Lung we're through. You were never the guy for me. I like someone else. So please don't make this harder than it has to be."

Tai Lung's expression turned from one of shock to one of fury. His breath quickened and he clenched his fists tight. "WHO?!" he bellowed.

"Po Ping." Tigress stated proudly. That was the last straw. Tai Lung let out a hate filled scream and lunged for Tigress. She didn't have time to react as he threw her roughly on the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted and what she heard next rocked her to her core.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine." At that Tai Lung lunged for the bed but Tigress quickly rolled off and stood up. Tai Lung let out a growl as he saw he had only managed to catch air. He turned and saw Tigress standing before the bed in a defensive stance.

"I'm warning you Tai Lung. If you try to go with this. It won't end well." her voice was cold and harsh. She wasn't about to let Tai Lung put his hands on her in anyway. Tai Lung merely narrowed his eyes and let out another feral sounding growl. He got up swiftly and lunged at Tigress once more but she was ready. She timed his approach, whirled around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Tai Lung was sent across the room through the bedroom door. Even before he could catch his bearings he heard Tigress approach. He looked up with blurred vision and the last thing he saw was Tigress's fist speeding towards his face. Then everything went black.

Tigress stood up and looked down at Tai Lung. He was out cold. She ran back into his room, grabbed her things and ran out the house. She quickly got in her car and felt a raindrop hit her hand. She looked up and felt another hit her face. Tigress turned the ignition and sped off.

 **MEANWHILE..**

Po was walking home now. He was about half way home when it started to rain. He grunted and pulled his hood up. Po had completely forgotten to text his father. He continued to walk as the rain poured down on him.

Tigress was speeding, trying to get home. It was then that realization hit her. _Tai Lung...he...he ….he tried to….to….,_ she couldn't finish the thought. When she looked back up at the road she saw she was drifting way off the road and was en route to hitting a tree. She jerked the wheel and hit a patch of water. She lost control and hydroplaned. She hit the brake hard but that only made things worse. Her car spun out and crashed into a pole. Her head snapped due to the whiplash, the impact knocking her out. She lay in her car unconscious as the rain continued to relentlessly pour down.

Po rounded the corner of the street and say skid marks on the road. _Huh that's odd,_ he thought. He continued on down the road a bit and found more skid marks. He followed them with his eyes and saw the car accident. It was raining to hard to see the model but Po sprinted over. As he got closer his eyes grew wide, fear sinking into his heart. _He recognized that car._ He ran faster and didn't slow until he reached the car. When he had finally reached the driver's side lightning struck, illuminating his surroundings. It was then he saw Tigress. Po's reacted instantaneously, he unbuckled her seat belt and dragged her from the wreckage. He checked her pulse and was relieved to find a heartbeat. The wind picked up again and the weather began to worsen. Po felt something hard hit his head. He winced and rubbed the now sore spot on his head. He lifted his eyes to investigate and saw a ball of ice at his side. _HAIL!_ Po shot up and again he was hit hard by a much larger piece of ice. _No no no I got to get her out of here!_ Po scanned his surroundings a bit and knew he was less than ten blocks from his house. _He had to get home._ He took his jacket off and draped it over Tigress. Mustering up his strength he hauled her up bridal style and moved the jacket over her more to protect her from the hail. He then ran. He ran as fast as he could. With adrenaline coursing through his veins the normal two minute jog to his house only lasted 30 seconds. Po barged through the front door, scaring the already jittery Mr. Ping out of his skin.

"PO?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" It was then he noticed Tigress in Po's arms. "OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"She got into an accident. I need you to clear the table dad." Mr. Ping swiftly obliged and Po set Tigress down on the table.

"Dad I need you to check her and make sure she's okay. I'll be right back." Po was almost out the door when he heard his father scream.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mr. Ping's voice was mixed with a bit of fury but mostly worry.

"Dad I'll be right back I promise. I need you to get her wet close off and put her in front of the stove. She'll go into hypothermia." With that Po vanished out the door. Mr. Ping stared at the door for a long time but quickly remembered what he had to do and took care of Tigress.

 _It's been an hour! AN HOUR!_ Mr. Ping was furious and extremely worried. It had been an hour since Po left and he still hadn't returned. Mr. Ping was slowly going insane. He couldn't take it anymore. _I have to find him!_ Mr. Ping had just put his coat on when the front door swung open. Standing there drenched and shivering was Po. Mr. Ping launched himself at his son, giving him the tightest hug ever. Even with his strong embrace he could feel Po shiver uncontrollably under him. He pulled back and what he saw terrified him. Po was extremely pale and he teeth were chattering as he shivered violently. Mr. Ping grabbed his son and quickly led him to the wood fire stove that Tigress was laying next to. The power had gone out a while ago leaving the electric stove useless. So out of sheer adrenaline and fear Mr. Ping had hauled the almost 300 pound wood fire stove from the basement by himself. Mr. Ping quickly helped Po strip and sat him next to the fire. He left and got Po a change of clothes and put on a pot of tea above the fire. Once heated he gave Po a cup which he quickly drank. It took twenty minutes for Po to finally stop shivering.

Po looked over to his father who was watching him intently, "Thanks dad." Po watched his father silently get up and walk over to him. Once within reach Mr. Ping slapped Po upside the head.

"What is wrong with you?" Mr. Ping was stern. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Po rubbed the back of his head and looked away speaking softly, "Sorry dad." He was pulled into an embrace by his father. Po returned it and buried his head in his father's shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes but heard a cough come from behind them. They looked over and saw Tigress stir. Po rushed over and knelt beside her. Slowly but surely Tigress began to open her eyes.

Tigress opened her eyes to see Po leaning over her. She blinked once. Twice. And after the third her eyes grew wide as she shot up, sitting up fully. She was about to speak when Po pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god. You scared me there for a second." Po said into her ruffled hair.

"Po what ….what happened?" Tigress asked groggily. Po pulled back from her but kept his hands on her shoulders.

"You had an accident and I pulled you out." Tigress gasped as memories flooded back to her. The crash, the storm, and Tai Lung's attempt to violate her. The emotions were too much for Tigress to handle so she burst into tears. Po pulled her back into a hug and rubbed circles into her back.

"It's okay Tigress. You're safe now." Po gently whispered to her. Tigress cried harder and held Po close.

"N-no Po its ….its not that." Po pulled back to look into her eyes. "It's ….I went to Tai Lung's house to break up with him…...and…..he locked the door and….he tried to….." She watched as realization struck Po's face. His mouth was agape and his eyes grew wide. Tigress couldn't finish her statement because she burst back into tears again. She felt another set of arms around her and opened her eyes slightly to see Mr. Ping was now hugging her too. She cried and cried and cried. She cried even after there were no more tears to be shed, shaking and hiccuping into Po's shoulder. Mr. Ping let her go and Po proceeded to pull Tigress into his lap. He moved in front of the fire and rocked Tigress back and forth. Tigress laid her head on his chest and suddenly her eyes became heavy. Sleep soon overtook her and she began to softly snore.

A soft smile grew on Po's face as he watched her peacefully sleep. Without disturbing her he pulled out his phone and opened it up. He scrolled down a bit and found Mantis. He opened up the conversation and began to type. **Hey Mantis it's Po. I'm letting you know that I have Tigress. She got into an accident but i pulled her out and she's safe. We can't travel in this weather so she's gonna stay with me until the storm passes. Please tell Master Shifu she's safe and okay.**

The rest of the five watched in silence as Master Shifu paced back an forth. He was deep in thought and clearly worried. Mantis felt a buzz and pulled out his phone. He read Po's message and stood up, rushing over to Shifu.

"Master. Po just messaged me. Tigress is safe." Mantis could see Shifu instantly relax and continued, "She apparently got into an accident and Po said he pulled her out but she's okay." Shifu for the first time in hours sat down. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay thank you Mantis. We can't get her now, the weather's getting worse. Give Po my utmost gratitude. I owe him a lot." After Shifu had finished speaking Mantis began to type furiously.

Po waited a few minutes but finally got a response. **Thank god. Po you don't know how relieved you just made shifu. he was about to have an aneurysm. he wanted me to extend his gratitude and he said we have to wait out the weather.** Po smiled as he read Mantis's text. He put his phone aside and relaxed a bit. Leaning back against a chair Po began to drift into a comfortable sleep.

Some hours had passed now but the storm was still raging. Po and Tigress were seated at the dinner table waiting for Mr. Ping to finish cooking. The room was illuminated by a few candles which made their shadows dance and twirl along the wall.

"You know the candlelight really brings out the color in your eyes." Po said softly breaking the silence.

Tigress giggled, Po had been trying to cheer her up for the last hour or so and it had finally started to work. "Po that's the third time you've said that."

"And? I only speak the truth." Po replied raising his hands in defense. A small smile spread across her face. Soon Mr. Ping walked in with three bowls of soup and set them down.

"Sorry kids. It takes much longer to boil water over a fire." Everyone chuckled a bit before indulging in the delicious meal.

They had all but finished when Tigress yawned. She covered her mouth and blushed as Po and his father began to laugh.

"Well someone's tired." Po said still laughing to himself.

"It is getting late Po." Mr. Ping chimed in. "Maybe you two should head to bed. Unfortunately, we only have two rooms so Tigress you can take Po's. He won't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No." Tigress said rather quickly. She averted her eyes to avoid the confused gazes from the two men. She continued much softer now. "I….I….I don't like thunder and I don't want to sleep alone."

Mr. Ping's gazed softened, he simply nodded and started to clean off the table. Po blushed a bit but led Tigress up to his room. Once inside he lit a candle and pulled out a few extra blankets from the closet. He handed one to Tigress.

"Here in case you get cold. You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Po set one of his blankets on the floor and laid down. Tigress crawled into Po's bed and got under the covers. She felt cold so she put the extra blanket over her but it didn't help. She then heard thunder boom outside and whimpered.

"P-Po..," she whispered, "You still awake?"

"Yeah whats up? Need another blanket?" he called from the floor.

"N...No." she said softly. Po sat up and looked over at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. She continued in the same tone. "Could…could you ...uhm sleep in the bed with me?"

If it weren't for the shadows the candlelight made Tigress would have been able to see the clear blush that formed on Po's face. "O-Okay." he stammered. Po slowly got up and made his way around to the other side of the bed. He got under the covers with Tigress and was about to wrap his arms around her when suddenly a gust of wind came through the slightly opened window and blew out the only candle in the room. It was pitch black and silent.

"Po?" Tigress said softly.

"Yeah?"

"That's not my stomach." Instantly Tigress felt Po release her, followed by a loud thud and a groan.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH YOUR…" Po was extremely embarrassed but stopped when her heard Tigress laugh.

"Po. I'm joking." She was laughing really hard now but heard Po sigh in relief. She then heard his feet shuffle and soon the candle was lit again. Now

standing next to the light Tigress saw Po's cheeks were stained a bright crimson red. The sight reinvigorated her fit of laughter. Po looked away in

embarrassment and got back into the bed again, though left some space between the two. Knowing that she had utterly scarred Po, Tigress inched

over to him and laid with her back to him. Po slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around what he was sure was Tigress's stomach. Tigress felt

warmth surge through her and let out a content and happy sigh. As they lay there in a protective embrace, they felt a sense of completion wash

over them, like this was supposed to happen, like it was meant to happen. And as the candlelight flickered and danced, the pair closed their eyes

and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Bada Bing Bada Boom! Alright there it is folks. My favorite chapter. I'm gonna apologize now...I got college tomorrow and unfortunately Monday and Tuesday I get a butt load of homework so I might not update for a couple of days.**

 **Again this chapter is dedicated to MasterTigress4444. Who I share the belief in the Power of the Rainbow (Laser Eye) Puppies with. :)**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand...Have a glorious day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AYEEE! I wanna apologize first and foremost. College was a killer this week and then my computer kept crashing and it was just a mess, but I have finally got everything settled. So now I present Chapter 10! And thank you all for your reviews!**

 **p.s. next few chapters are gonna be real fluffy if you will because that's the roller coaster of life. Things gotta go up before they can go back down. *cough cough* *wink wink***

 **I don't own ... ANYTHING!**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 10

 **CRACK! …..BOOM!** Po jolted awake and shot straight up in the bed. He blinked a few times still a bit groggy. As he looked around his room he could see it was still dark. He leaned over Tigress's sleeping form and checked his phone that was on the nightstand. **10:36 a.m.** Po stared at the time and looked around again. _It could possibly be morning. It's almost pitch black in here._ Po got up from his bed and lumbered over to the window. Opening the shade, Po was met with a sight he did not expect. Normally when one flings their shades open they are met with the blinding light of the morning sun but that wasn't the case. As Po looked out his window he saw the same dark clouds from last night. He scanned the outside as rain continued to hit and bounce off the glass. Po was temporarily blinded by a flash of lightning that was much too close for comfort. It was the sound after that really woke Po up. A deafening boom rang out making Po cover his ears. As the thunder rolled Po felt the house shake as the sound waves passed. When he uncovered his ears he heard something else. Whimpering. He turned back towards his bed and could see Tigress stir. He walked over to her side of the bed and was about to comfort her when he realized she was still sleeping. Po watched as Tigress squirmed slightly and whimpered again. He could barely make out the sweat running down her forehead. He leaned in closer to her face and saw something that disturbed him greatly. Not all the moisture on Tigress's face was sweat. She was crying as well. Not knowing what to really do in this situation Po stuck his hands out. One grabbing Tigress's hand and the other slowly caressing her cheek. He watched as her face slowly began to relax and continued to caress her cheek as her eyes opened fully. She looked into Po's eyes as he looked into hers. Po's hand moved up to Tigress's forehead and moved a few strand of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"You were having a nightmare." Po said softly. Tigress didn't reply. She merely nodded and grabbed Po's hand and placed it back on her cheek and held in there. A soft smile graced her face and she moved over on the bed slightly signalling Po to get in. Po obliged and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He felt as Tigress laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Po smiled, pulled the blanket over them and held Tigress.

"Thank you Po." Tigress whispered.

Po chuckled softly. "Don't mention it. I mean I only rubbed your cheek a bit but.."

"Not that Po." Tigress interrupted. He could feel her shake her head.

"Oh then what?" Po asked looking down at her. Tigress leaned her head up a bit and scouched up so she could be eye level with Po.

"For being there for me. For being my friend. For saving my life." Tigress averted her eyes as she said the last part softly. "For making me feel special." She could feel Po stir a bit and looked back up at him. She could see a smile form on his face.

"Well that's because you are special. In every way." Po watched a slight blush form on her face as she smiled softly. Tigress leaned in and planted a kiss of Po's cheek. Po was frozen at first but soon thawed as Tigress held her lips on his cheek. Even though it wasn't a kiss on the lips it was clear that there was love behind it. After a few seconds Tigress pulled back creating a small but audible smacking sound as her lips disconnected from his cheek. She then cuddled close and moved her head back onto Po's chest. Po closed his eyes and breathed a soft sigh, very much enjoying the company and warmth of Tigress.

It had been a few minutes now and for some reason Po felt uncomfortable. Something was bothering him but he couldn't figure it out. He opened his eyes and looked down to Tigress. He realized she was sleeping peacefully on his chest. Po scanned over her face admiring every detail until he realized the source of his discomfort. Po was now looking at Tigress's mouth which was wide open and watched as drool rolled out onto his shirt. He quickly bit his tongue to keep from laughing. The sight was so ….. _adorable._ He let out a few giggles unable to bite it all down and unfortunately his giggles made his chest move disturbing Tigress's slumber. Po watched with amusement as Tigress's eyes slowly opened while her mouth closed. It didn't take long for Tigress to realize her blunder and she shot up quickly. As she looked at the rather large drool stain she had created, her cheeks grew a bright rosy red.

"P-po ….I'm s-so sorry." She looked away, embarrassment clear in her voice. Po chuckled softly and sat up as well. He grabbed her hand and squeezed softly earning him her attention.

"It's okay. It's only a shirt. I have plenty more." Po got out of the bed and walked over to his closet. He opened and and took out a white T-shirt. He removed the one he had on and threw it into into the corner of the room. While his shirt was off Tigress admired Po's torso and upper chest. Now within feet of him, Tigress could see in clear detail the muscle Po had attained. Not only did she find it attractive but she was also impressed. _How long did it take for him to do this?_

Po put his new shirt on and climbed back into the bed and laid down on his back. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice Tigress laid down with her back to Po. She felt Po's arm wrap around her similar to how they slept the night before but different. Tigress had sensed something different in their new embrace. Last night Po's grip on Tigress was strong, very much protective while today his grip was soft and relaxed, almost loving. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as she felt Po's breath ride across her neck. It sent a shiver down her spine and suddenly she felt warm. She thawed further into him and soon felt rather drowsy. Po could feel as Tigress's breath became slow and even. He knew she had fallen asleep and closed his eyes hoping for the same outcome. His wish was granted and he soon fell into a peaceful slumber beside her.

* * *

While the pair slept the weather began to subside. The clouds remained but the rain and strong wind had ceased. Shifu took notice to this and was outside and halfway down the stairs before Zeng had even closed the door. Not knowing how to drive, Shifu ran. He knew every inch of the Valley of Peace and although didn't know exactly where Po lived, he knew where the Noodle Dragon was and wasted no time getting there. He knocked on the front door of the house that was connected to the restaurant and heard footsteps from inside. Soon Mr. Ping answered and smiled at the out-of-breath Shifu.

"Well hello. You must be Master Shifu." Mr. Ping said in a hushed tone

"Yes and you must be Mr. Ping. It's nice to meet you." Master Shifu replied in the same hushed voice.

"Please do come in." Mr. Ping held the door open for Shifu.

"Thank you very much but uh ….why are we whispering?"

"Well you see the young ones are upstairs sleeping." Shifu's eye twitched. He was started to get the wrong idea and Mr. Ping quickly amended. "No no Master Shifu, nothing like that. Tigress confessed she was afraid of thunder and didn't want to sleep alone." Shifu softened and smiled slightly. He remembered when Tigress was younger she would always come into his room at night when it was storming and plead to stay with him. He then frowned as he recalled he never did. _It's no wonder she never got over that fear._ He sighed and shook his head of the thought.

"I see. Well if you don't mind I would very much like to see her. I've been terribly worried."

"Ah yes I would have been as well. Follow me." Mr. Ping silently led Master Shifu up the stairs and into Po's room. Before entering Mr. Ping turned back to Shifu and held his finger to his lips. Shifu nodded and followed Mr. Ping inside. What he saw actually made him …...happy. He saw Po and Tigress sleeping peacefully on the bed with Po's armed wrapped around Tigress in a protective/loving embrace. He walked further into the room and could now make out the smile on Tigress's face. Shifu had never seen his adopted daughter so at peace and he sure as hell didn't want to ruin it. As much as it drove him crazy he left the room followed by Mr. Ping who shut the door behind him.

"I ….I've never seen Tigress so …..happy." Shifu said with a small smile on his face.

"That's what happens when you fall in love." Mr. Ping chuckled. He saw Shifu fidget and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry. I know it's hard to let go but it's a part of life." Shifu relaxed a bit and nodded while letting out a weary sigh.

"Yes…...yes it is." Shifu then followed Mr. Ping down the stairs and into the living room. There was a comfortable silence before Mr. Ping spoke.

"You know with all the damage this storm has done I'm sure that school will be cancelled for another day or two. Maybe you should let Tigress spend a few more days here." Mr. Ping then muttered. "Especially after what she's been through."

Shifu's instantly perked up, "Wait what did you say?" Mr. Ping only gave him a sad expression.

"It's a long story. Here let me make you some tea and then I'll tell you." Mr. Ping made his way over to the wood fire stove and began to brew some tea. Once he was done he went into the kitchen and grabbed two cups. Instead of going back to Shifu however he made his way to the front door and locked it, Shifu was confused.

"Mr. Ping ….uhm…..why'd you lock the door?"

"Because I fear that after I tell you what happened, the first thing you'll want to do is bust through it and rain hell and fire down." Mr. Ping made his way back over to Master Shifu and poured him a cup of tea, then began the long and tiring story of the events from the previous day.

* * *

 **Sniff.** _Hmmmmm is that noodles?_ **SNIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFF.** _and ,,,,,dumplings?_ Po opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He rubbed his face and yawned. He looked back over to Tigress who was still sound asleep and smiled. _Beautiful._ He turned toward his nightstand and checked his phone. **4:14 p.m.** As Po came to realize just how long they had slept his stomach growled. _Yeah I know you're hungry. Jeez._ His stomach growled again as if to answer his thoughts. _Phillip …..Bad. Bad stomach._ His stomach gave another low growl.

"Phillip…...stop it. Be patient." Po said firmly to his stomach.

"So who's Phillip?" The new voice startled Po and he yelped, before falling off the bed. He could hear giggling from the bed and stood up rubbing his sore shoulder. A blush grew on his face as he saw the sly smirk Tigress was giving him.

"He's …..He's uhhh…"

"Your stomach." Tigress finished for him.

"Yeah." Po looked away.

Tigress directed her attention to Po's stomach, or Phillip. "Is Phillip hungry?" Phillip made a reply with a gurgling sound. At that Tigress burst into hysterics, while Po's blush only grew worse. "Alright then Phillip let's go get something to eat." Tigress stood from the bed and grabbed Po's hand and led him out of the room. Po's eyes darted down to their hands and he smiled softly. They had finally made it down the stairs but Po was too busy with his thoughts he didn't realize Tigress had stopped dead in her tracks, he bumped into her and began to apologize when he saw what had stopped her. There in his living room sipping on a cup of tea was Master Shifu. He had caught sight of the pair and smiled but when he saw their conjoined hand his smile faltered a bit. He quickly recovered and stood up to greet them.

"Hello Tigress. Hello Po." Shifu approached them.

"Master." Tigress bowed.

"Hello Master Shifu." Po simply said.

Tigress didn't know what was going to happen. _Was he going to be mad at Po? I mean we're holding hands but…..,_ she suddenly stopped, she now felt her stomach twist, _did he …...see us in bed?_ As Tigress dreaded the worst, what occurred next completely shell shocked her. Master Shifu pulled Tigress into a tight embrace, practically squeezing the life out of her.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried." Tigress stood frozen. She didn't know what to do. Shifu had never shown this much affection towards her before. She quickly looked over to Po who was smiling. He motioned for her to hug him back and she did. It felt…..good. They held the hug for a minute before Master Shifu whispered, "Don't you worry about Tai Lung. I'm gonna take good care of that."

Tigress chuckled lightly. She figured Mr. Ping had shared what had happened and only could imagine how furious Shifu was. Shifu pulled back from the hug and then stood in front of Po. His hard stare made Po a bit nervous and he squirmed a bit, uncomfortable. Master Shifu merely stuck his hand out and smiled.

"And you. I am forever in you debt. Thank you." Po smiled back and took Shifu's hand, shaking it hard. After the handshake, Shifu held his hands behind his back and began to pace. "Mr. Ping has brought to my attention that the damage from the storm was immense and that school will probably be cancelled for a couple of days. So in light of recent events I will allow Tigress to have the rest of the week off from training and allow her to stay here for the next few nights." He now stood in front of Po again and gave him a deadly glare. "But if I catch even a single wiff of trouble from you. I will come down here myself and use the Wushi Finger Hold on you. Are we clear?" Po gulped and nodded quickly. Shifu smiled. "Good. Now I am off. I must return to the Jade Palace to inform the others of your safety."

Shifu said a quick goodbye and left. Po and Tigress stood a bit awkwardly for a second, unsure of how to react to everything that just happened. They heard shuffling and turned to see Mr. Ping stick his head out from the kitchen.

"Yeah what he said. I am way to young for grandchildren. Maybe in a few years." Po's eyes widened and a bright blush grew on both their faces. _This is going to be a looooooong week._

* * *

Welp...there it is. I hope you enjoyed. And please...Have A Bodaciously Glorious Day!


	11. Chapter 11

**So I have another chapter for you guys. This ones rather short however. Not that that's a bad thing but I didn't want to jump from one theme to another so I decided to leave it as is. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

 **Guest who writes about stoves: That is a very good point. Although I have done some research and from what I have read a convection oven(electric) heats up faster than a convectional oven(gas powered) because the convection oven circulates hot air while a convectional doesn't. That's what I've read but it gets all wishy washy and stuff but eh whatever. Very good catch tho so thank you.**

 **Anyway ENJOY!**

 **I don't own KFP**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 11

The minute Shifu entered the palace his students knew something was wrong. Shifu would always slam doors within the palace but when Shifu slammed the giant wooden doors it created a boom like never before. His students surely thought he had ripped the heavy door off their hinges. They approached him with extreme caution as he paced angrily in the training hall.

"Uhmm ….Master Shifu is everything okay?" Crane said trying to hide his nervousness. Shifu whirled around with extreme velocity, everyone took three steps back when they saw his eyes. They were glazed over with something they had never seen before and it scared them. Suddenly Shifu began to stomp towards them, grabbing Monkey and Mantis by the collar of their shirts. They squirmed under his powerful grip but were too stricken with fear to say anything. His eyes darted from one to the other. Shifu then began to lead them through the palace and down the thousand steps with Crane and Viper in tow. They were about halfway down before any of them had the guts to speak.

"M-Master? Where are w-we g-going?" Mantis stammered out.

Shifu stopped and looked off into the distance, he sighed heavily and turned to his rather terrified students. "You four are coming with me. There's a serious matter I must take care of but I'm gonna need your help."

"What for?" Monkey asked.

"You two are going to have to hold me down." Shifu said pointing to Monkey and Mantis.

"Uhhhh why?" Mantis was concerned now.

"So I don't lay waste to an 18 year old boy." And with that Shifu began to make his down the stairs again, leaving four very confused teenagers behind him. They gave each other concerned looks before Shifu yelled back, "AND IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO BE YOU, YOU BETTER START MOVING!"

The four quickly sprinted to the bottom of the stairs, adrenaline taking over. Once down, they silently followed Master Shifu to where ever he was leading them. After about ten minutes of walking, Shifu suddenly made a hard left and up a long drive way. Viper immediately recognized the residence.

"Isn't this Tai Lung's house?" Viper whispered to Crane.

"House?" Crane scoffed. "You mean mansion." As the group continued to traverse the narrow patch of road they came upon a very large and pristine mansion. Not as large as the Jade Palace but it was certainly more luxurious. The pavement had now turned into cobblestone and soon the students and master were standing at the front door. Shifu slammed the doorbell with his fist effectively breaking it. The bell could be heard echoing throughout the three story building and it took a minute before the door swung open. Standing inside was Tai Lung's parents with Tai Lung peeking from behind.

"Ahh Master Shifu, just who we wanted to see." His father said in a sarcastic tone.

"Xun. I am not here to play games with you." Shifu retorted.

"Then why are you here?" said Tai Lung's mother.

Shifu narrowed his eyes and hissed, "You know exactly why I'm here, Lei."

"Surely to explain how Tai Lung got this black eye." Xun said crossing his arms.

"No Xun! I'm here to talk about the fact the Tai Lung attempted to rape my adopted daughter." Shifu spat back. He could hear a collective gasp from behind him and could see Tai Lung and Lei shift nervously. "Ahh so you do know what I'm talking about."

Before Xun could respond, Shifu watched a blur of pink and green fly past him. He quickly reached out and grabbed the now furious Viper by the back of her shirt. Viper was screaming and thrashing.

"HE DID WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME GO!" Shifu was having a hard time holding on. He couldn't help but mentally smile at the fact that Tai Lung and his parents had taken several steps back looking fearful and rather pathetic.

"Viper! Control yourself!." Shifu bellowed, though it didn't work. "Crane, help me!

Crane blinked a few times, _he expects me…...ME…...to hold Viper back. He must be insane._ But Shifu's face quickly jarred him of these thoughts and he reluctantly made his way to the screaming girl. Crane stepped in front of Viper and threw his arms around her, holding her as tight as possible. Viper continued to thrash for a while. Crane began to whisper into Viper's ear and slowly Viper began to cease all movement. Crane could tell she was calm but still noticed the crazed look in her eyes. Viper didn't take her eyes off of Tai Lung, not even for a second. If looks could kill, Tai Lung would've have died several times over by now. Tai Lung squirmed under her gaze and hid further behind his father. _Coward!_ , Viper thought. It took the Lung family a minute to recover from Viper's violent outburst.

Xun cleared his throat, "You can't prove anything Shifu. You might be a Master of Kung Fu but you forget to remember I'm one of the most powerful men in all of China."

Now it was Shifu's turn to lose all rational thinking. He lunged forward attempting to absolutely destroy the man where he stood. He got within a foot of Xun before Mantis and Monkey grabbed him. With much effort, Mantis and Monkey pulled Shifu back away from Xun. It hadn't even been fifteen seconds but Mantis and Monkey were panting. They were having a difficult time maintaining their grip. Xun's smirk didn't help any.

"Now now Master Shifu. You wouldn't want to do anything stupid now would you. Lay a hand on me and I can have you stripped of your title within the hour. I do have friends in the High Council you know." Xun cackled as he watched Shifu struggle a moment longer before going limp. Shifu sighed in utter anguish. As much as he hated to admit, Xun was right. He was a powerful man and could easily sway a few members of the High Council. Master Shifu may have been a powerful warrior but there was nothing he could do to fight the power of money and corruption.

"Well now, seeing as I am in a …..giving mood." Xun started. "I won't make you pay for the door that your pathetic excuse of a daughter broke." Shifu balled his fists, he was finding it hard to resist the burning urge to break this man's nose.

Through clenched teeth Shifu said, "How kind. Well we'll be on our way then."

"Yes you will." Xun replied before slamming the door shut. Shifu sharply turned and walked back across the front lawn. His students quickly caught up.

"Master are we to do nothing?" Viper asked still seething. Shifu stopped as a maniacal smirk grew on his face.

"Well now Viper that is up for debate. While we can't break Tai Lung's legs, you can break something even more meaningful to him." Shifu scanned the confused faces of his students before continuing, "His reputation."

* * *

WOOOOO. Time for some revenge. I hope you enjoyed even though it was so short. Please review! And ...HAVE A SUPER GLORIOUS DAY!


	12. Chapter 12

**Well Well Well. I present to you chapter 12. I hope you enjoy!**

 **TheyTookMyUsername: Nahhhh you're good. It wasn't assholy at all. I'm happy you caught that cuz I sure didn't. And to answer your other thoughts about Mr. Ping running a restaurant and having a back up source of power. I was debating on putting that in and for some reason that now escapes me I didn't and reading that chapter again I definitely see where your concerns are, so because of that I fit that into this chapter for yuh.**

 **NOW ENJOY!**

 **I don't own anything!**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 12

Po and Tigress sat in complete silence as they waited for Mr. Ping to finish dinner. With the electricity still out and a back-up generator with no fuel, Mr. Ping again cooked dinner with the wood fire stove. Not that Mr. Ping was complaining, he in fact liked cooking over a fire, claiming that it adds a certain smokey element to his food. _I should use this bad boy more often,_ he thought. While Mr. Ping continued to stir his soup and steam his dumplings, Po got an idea.

"Hey Tigress, wanna play a game?" Po asked innocently.

Tigress was a bit reluctant, "Uhhh like what?"

"How about checkers?"

"I don't know how to play checkers." Tigress said with a frown.

"WHAT?! Who doesn't know how to play checkers?" Po could see Tigress look away, slightly embarrassed. He quickly added, "Here I'll teach you."

"Are you sure you wanna do that? The rest of the five have tried to teach me but I never got the hang of it."

"Well I'm not part of the furious five now am I?" Po said chuckling. "If I can teach you how to cook I can for sure teach you how to play checkers."

A soft, sweet smile grew on Tigress's face as she nodded to Po. Po quickly got up from the table and rushed upstairs. After a few minutes he came back down and set a box on the table. He quickly opened it up and set up all the pieces.

"Alright I'll give you a quick run down of the rules and then we'll do a practice round." Po said rubbing his hands together.

"Practice round?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna give you time to practice because next round we're playing for a prize. If you win I give you a surprise. And If I win ….I still give you a surprise." Tigress giggled lightly as he said this. Po couldn't help but smile, _such a beautiful laugh._ He quickly gave her a brief overview of the rules and tried to make them as simple as possible. After they played a practice round, which Po won within a few minutes, Tigress became rather frustrated.

"Ugh ...I'll never be good at this stupid game." Tigress said pouting. Po thought for a moment before an idea struck him.

"Here look at it like this. Let's use Kung Fu. When you're sparring with one of the five how do you attack?" Tigress didn't see where Po was going with this.

"Well...uhh.. I plan ahead. I gauge my opponent, find their weaknesses and strengths and anticipate their next move."

"Exactly!" Po shouted.

"Huh?"

"Tigress, checkers is like Kung Fu. To win you have to gauge your opponent. Anticipate where they are going to attack and think three steps ahead of them. You have to understand your enemy to beat your enemy." It suddenly clicked for Tigress. _It is like Kung Fu. That makes so much more sense._

The match was underway and Tigress played with a new found confidence. She began to think like a Kung Fu Master and knew Po's next move before he even knew. This game lasted much longer than there first and eventually it was down to the home stretch. By this point Po had three kinged pieces and Tigress had one kinged piece. Po had been trying to corner Tigress for five minutes now but she always seemed to slip from his grasp. He knew Tigress was just toying with him and started to become frustrated, only serving to fit himself right into her plan. She deployed her plot and let herself get cornered. Po thought he had beaten her and in his gloating had unknowingly moved his remaining pieces right where Tigress wanted them. He realized his mistake to late. With one swift move Tigress quickly jumped all three of his pieces and won the game. Po stared at the board in shock, even as Tigress laughed herself to tears.

"Hmmmm….. I like this game." Tigress said sweetly after recovering.

"Yeah I bet." Po muttered back. "Well I guess I'll give you your surprise now." Before Po could get up however Mr. Ping entered the room with two steaming hot bowls of soup and a plate of delicious pork dumplings. Po chuckled lightly, "After dinner." Tigress rolled her eyes and smiled. They began to eat their meals when Po noticed his dad wasn't eating.

"Hey dad. You not hungry?" Po asked putting down the bowl he was slurping from.

"I am but I thought I'd take the noodle cart down to the senior center. With no electricity I could only imagine how much they need a nice, hot meal."

"Well why don't you bring them to the restaurant?" Tigress asked.

"Oh believe me I would if someone hadn't forgotten to refuel the back-up generator." Mr. Ping replied giving a side glare to Po. Po slowly sank in his seat, chuckling nervously.

"Oh yeah… heh heh…..wonder who that is." Mr. Ping merely rolled his eyes and left to get the supplies he needed. He soon came back in with all of his equipment and made his way out the door.

"You two behave now. I'll be back in a few hours." Mr. Ping called back. Po and Tigress began to eat again but soon choked on their food when Mr. Ping barged back in through the door. "And you know exactly what I mean by behave. As much as I love Po I don't need a bunch of mini ones running around here." Po continued to choke while a bright blush grew on Tigress's face. Mr. Ping chuckled and finally left, leaving an awkward silence in his wake. Po and Tigress silently ate dinner and cleaned up their dishes.

"Hey you still need your surprise." Po said when they had finished.

"What is this….surprise of yours?" Tigress asked crossing her arms. She wasn't a fan of surprises.

"Well I can't tell you. It's called a surprise for a reason." Po replied smiling. He grabbed her hand lightly and reveled a bit in its softness before adding. "Here follow me."

Po led Tigress outside and into his back yard. On they way back Tigress took note to the tire tracks in the mud but thought nothing of it. Once in the back Po led Tigress into a stand alone garage. He closed the door behind them but left the light off leaving them blind.

"Cover your eyes Tigress."

"Why Po?" Tigress asked slightly annoyed.

"Just do it." Po could hear Tigress shift in the dark. She grunted in approval and he flipped the switch. "Alright Tigress open your eyes."

When Tigress opened her eyes she couldn't believe them. There sitting right in front of her was her red mustang. Her jaw dropped and she looked over to Po for an explanation. Po sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, laughing.

"Yeah I didn't want to leave it out there because I know how much this car means to you so after I brought you in the house I ran back out and pushed the car all the way here. It took me about an hour but I got it." Tigress was in shock, her eyes darted from Po to the car and back again.

"But Po…..w-why?"

"Well because I know that you bought the car yourself so I know it means a lot to you so I didn't want to leave it out there. And I know it's beat up pretty bad so I'll be willing to fix it if you want." Tigress was at a loss for words. She blinked a few times and rushed Po, embracing him tightly. It caught Po off guard a bit but he quickly returned the hug and chuckled whole-heartedly.

"Your welcome." Po whispered in her ear. Tigress pulled back and looked at Po. Before Tigress could catch herself she thrust forward and crashed her lips into his. Po's eyes shot open and his brain turned to mush. He couldn't even comprehend the situation. His brain went into overdrive as he tried to piece together what was happening. His only thoughts being, _Tigress….Kiss….Me!_ As soon as it hit him Tigress was kissing him, it was over. Tigress quickly stepped back extremely embarrassed.

"P-po I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I think I should g.." Her sentence was cut off by Po who was now kissing her passionately. Now it was her turn to be in shock but unlike Po she quickly recovered and kissed him back. It was electrifying, the spark coursing through them. Slowly the world around them disappeared, the only thing that mattered to them was each other. After a minute or so with their lips locked they drew back for some needed oxygen. Both very out of breath and very flustered but they held each other close unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

"Uhm….woah." Po said. Tigress giggled and wrapped her arms around Po's neck.

"Yeah…. woah." Tigress leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She could feel him smile against her lips which made her smile. She pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder. They stood in silence for a moment basking in each other's warmth. Po could hear Tigress yawn and let out a laugh.

"Tired?" Tigress simply nodded. Po smiled and scooped her up in his arms. If Tigress wasn't so tired she would've protested but at this point she could care less. She in fact like being in his arms, they made her feel safe and he was rather warm. Po brought her up to his room and laid her down on the bed. He placed the covers over her and sat on the bed next to her. As she closed her eyes, Po gently stroked her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and could see her smile softly.

"I'll be back up soon. I should probably clean up the house a bit before my dad gets home." He was met with a sleepy _Mhm_ and silently left the room. Once outside he flailed and thrashed around in victory and as he slowly made his way downstairs he was deep in thought, thinking about how much his life was about to change.

* * *

 **And there we go. No this isn't the climax of their relationship. It was merely another step up. I don't want Po and Tigress to be instantly love-struck. While they like each other a lot at this point I want to really develop their relationship before I can say they really love each other. This is more of the cutesy stuff but I want them to really have a deep relationship where its not just them being cutesy all the time. Sorry if that disappoints some of you but don't worry they'll have their moments. So please review and ...Have a Wonderful day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well hello there. May I present to you Chapter 13! This one is a bit shorter but I felt the serious need to write this chapter after receiving a review from a guest on this site. Reading it made me extremely happy and made me want to start writing right away. So this ones for you random guest! Please enjoy and don't murder me ... There may be errors that have slipped past my gaze.**

 **P.S. Random Guest...You should definitely create an account on the site if you don't already have one. I'd love to talk to you privately about the Viper thing. I didn't quite understand what you meant. I'd love to get your opinion.**

 **THANKS FOR READING  
**

 **I DON'T OWN DIDDLY SQUAT!**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 13

 **2:54 a.m.**

Click…...Click, Click…...DING…...Click, Click, Click…..DING….BA-BING….BA-BING, BA-BING….Click, Click….DING. Mantis stared at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes. With every Click, Ding, Shwoop, and Ping he sank further and further under his blanket. Every sound driving him little by little towards insanity. It had been like this for the past four hours. Mantis would slowly drift off into a light sleep and then …...DING…..his eyes would shoot wide open. He had given it his all but he was at his breaking point. He couldn't take it anymore. One more ding and he would lose his mind. And as if on cue…...DINGGGGGGG.

"VIPER!" Mantis screamed. "ENOUGH! YOU HAVE BEEN TEXTING FOR HOURS. I NEED SLEEP!"

"WE!" Monkey chimed in. "WE NEED SLEEP!" It looked as if Mantis wasn't the only one who was mad.

"Well boys," Viper started sweetly, "I don't know about you but…..I'M ON A MISSION!"

"Viper." Crane finally spoke. "We all feel the same as you do. We all want to bury Tai Lung six feet under but PLEASEEEEEEEE….. WE NEED SLEEP!"

"YEAH!" Mantis said. "PUT THE THING ON SILENT AT LEAST! IT'S LIKE TORTURE LISTENING TO IT!"

"ENOUGH!" Shifu bellowed. The hall grew silent. No one made a peep. It felt like an eternity before Shifu continued. "VIPER IS COMPLETING A TASK THAT I GAVE TO HER…..WE WILL NOT REST UNTIL THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CHILD PAYS FOR WHAT HE DID! Besides ….I find it rather…...soothing." Shifu smiled to himself as he heard a collective groan and Viper furiously texting away to everyone that she knew about the events that had occurred days earlier.

 **MEANWHILE…**

 _Tigress was speeding down the street in her mustang with the top down, letting the wind blow through her hair. She was happy. She felt free. As Tigress looked through the beautiful autumn trees, she noticed a figure standing among them. Everything seemed to slow as she passed the figure. Her heart stopped as she finally came to realize who it was. Tai Lung. She slammed on the gas to make an escape but the car wouldn't move. She became frantic as Tai Lung started to sprint towards the car. Tigress let out a blood curdling scream as he impacted into the diver side of the vehicle. The car careened off the road and slammed into a tree. Suddenly, she was outside of the wreck and Tai Lung was nowhere to be found. As she looked back to her once beautiful car she saw herself inside. Tigress ran towards the totaled car but soon realized something was off. When she examined herself in the car she saw blood dripping from her slightly parted lips._

" _No….No." Tigress began to shake her lifeless corpse. "NOOOOOOOO….."_

" **NOOOOOOOOOO…."** Tigress jolted awake. She clutched her chest in an attempt to dull the pain but it wasn't working. As she gasped for air her chest constricted and she began to cough. Tigress's scream had woken Po up immediately and sent him tumbling out of the bed. Once Po had recovered from his fall he shot to Tigress's side.

"Hey are you alright?" Po said placing his hand on her back. Tigress tried to speak but all that came out was a high pitched wheeze. Po could see the panic in her eyes. Suddenly an idea ran through Po's mind. He sprinted from the room at the speed of light and made his way into the bathroom. He threw the medicine cabinet open and in a frenzy started to sift through the boxes and bottles within.

"Ahhhhh Come on…..WHERE IS IT?!" Po was getting frustrated. A small red box caught Po's eye and he thrust his arm into the cabinet. Grabbing hold of the box he dashed back to his bedroom to help Tigress.

Po practically leaped back on the bed and ripped apart the box. Taking out the red canister, he instructed Tigress to open her mouth. He placed the canister just on the edge of her lips and told her to close. He quickly pressed to button on top and told Tigress to breath in. Po began to rub circles into her back in order to soothe her. Slowly but surely her breathing evened out and she was back to normal but still visibly flustered.

"You're okay…...you're good." Po said softly. Tigress had tears streaming down her face. She had never experienced anything like that before, it felt like she was drowning. She was terrified and Po knew that. "You know I'd get asthma attacks all the time. My first attack happened when I was about 7. My dad and I were playing tag outside and all of a sudden my chest hurt and I couldn't breath. My dad had to rush me to the hospital. I was so scared, but I'll never forget how fast my dad reacted. Speeding down the highway. He practically broke down the hospital door." Giving Tigress a warm smile, Po gently wiped away the tears from her face. He sat back on the bed and pulled Tigress into his lap and proceeded to rock her back and forth. After a minute or so of silence Tigress looked up at Po.

"How did you know your asthma medicine would work? I don't have asthma." Tigress asked.

Po chuckled, "Well I didn't really know it would work. I just kinda went with it. I mean it's supposed to open up the airways and stuff so I just thought on my feet." Tigress smiled and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Po." she whispered.

"You're welcome." Po replied shutting his eyes. Sleep quickly overtook them.

 **Morning...**

When Po opened his eyes he was temporarily blinded by the light shining in through his window. Letting his eyes adjust, he yawned and stretched. Once his eyes fully adjusted he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He grunted and crawled his way to the door. He flung it open and slowly began the journey towards the bathroom. He was about to crawl inside when suddenly a figure dashed around him and slammed the door in his face. He blinked once…...twice….three times. Po shot up and pounded on the door.

"TIGRESS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Po shouted. He could hear her laugh from inside.

"You snooze, you lose." Tigress replied. Po sighed in defeat and slowly slid back down to the floor.

"You better not use all the hot water." Po called.

"I can't make any promises!" Tigress sang back. Po groaned and flopped on his side.

After a few minutes Tigress opened the door enough to stick her head out. "Po…," she whispered. Po lolled his head in her direction..

"Yeah?" Po asked still a bit groggy.

Tigress was silent for a minute. She was trying to form this next question appropriately. Noticing her silence Po opened his eyes fully and sat up against the wall. He could tell from her flushed cheeks and her averting eyes that it was serious.

"Hey," Po called softly getting her attention, "What's up?"

"Well…...I was uhhh….I was wondering….If you would….uhm…..can you.. If its not." Tigress was stuttering uncontrollably. So she took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "Can you sing to me?" She quickly looked away not wanting to meet his gaze. However curiosity got the best of her and she looked back at Po. She was met with a warm smile and rosy cheeks.

"Well uhmmm….. I mean sure. What song?" Po asked. Tigress's face lit up. She didn't think he would agree so easily.

"Uhhhhh….. I don't know. Whatever you want." She replied softly.

"Okay." Po nodded. "Just leave the door open a crack so you can hear me." Tigress smiled softly and disappeared into the bathroom. Po could hear the shower turn on and the shower curtain moving. He started off singing softly at first but gradually grew louder as the song progressed. Tigress was blushing furiously behind the curtain. Po was outside singing to her a love song about a man seeing his lover as absolutely perfect in every single way. He was singing his heart out and they both knew it. Tigress knew the song rather well and at certain points would join in, harmonizing with Po.

Tigress turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapped herself in a towel and just listened to Po sing. It made her heart melt to hear him sing. She dried off and put on a fresh change of clothes, stepping out of the bathroom as the song came to a close. Both now stared at each other with cheeks shaded a deep velvety red. Po stood up and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you Po." Tigress whispered. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you and you're welcome." Po replied grinning. Tigress closed the distance between them and kissed Po gently.

"I'll be downstairs."

"Okay." And with that Tigress left to go downstairs and Po walked into the bathroom. _Did that just happen?...DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!?_ Po

pinched himself. _OH MY GOD THAT JUST HAPPENED!_ Po danced around the bathroom a bit before stepping into the shower, singing louder than

he ever had before all the while Tigress and Mr. Ping shared a pot of tea and a very knowing smile.

* * *

 **Well there we go. After this chapter we will begin to delve further down the road towards vengeance. I hope you enjoyed. And please ... Have a wonderful day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again...I have for you here another chapter to Jade High. I really hope you enjoy this one because i had so much fun writing it. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for I am not perfect so errors may have slipped through my grasp. Please enjoy and please review. I love your feedback.**

 **I Don't Own Nothing.**

* * *

Jade High: Senior Year

Chapter 14

 _How could this be happening?_

 _The night had been nothing but perfect until now…_

Tigress felt like she was trapped in a never ending whirlwind. The room was spinning and her vision began to blur. She looked down at her hands that were now stained a bright crimson red. _Blood._

 _Where did it all go wrong? Why was this happening to her? To Po?_ As Tigress looked back on the school year everything slowly began to come together. The pieces of the puzzle suddenly began to fit. _It all started that day…._

 **Flashback: Four Days After "The Storm"...**

It was now Thursday. The storm had passed but its marks still very much present. Debris littered many of the roads in the Valley of Peace. However, life moved on. The school was finally reopened and this was the students first day back.

Tai Lung opened his eyes, breathing out a long sigh as he stretched. _Life was back to normal._ The thought only served to heighten his mood. Finally he would be able to get back to his friends and his fame. He had done absolutely nothing over his little break. He was bored out of his mind and for some reason no one was answering his text messages. He thought it was weird but pushed it away as he got into the shower.

After a long shower, Tai Lung emerged feeling much better than when he had woken up. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for a some breakfast. He was greeted by his mother who had a plate of food ready.

"Well good morning son." she said with a smile.

"Good morning," Tai Lung breathed in the lovely scent of his mother's cooking, "Smells great."

"Here I got a plate for you." His mother slid a plate down the counter and Tai Lung wasted no time in devouring every last morsel on the plate. After putting his plate in the sink he made his way over to his mother, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks mom. Have a good day."

"You too son." he heard her call as he made his way out the door. The drive to the school was a quiet one for Tai Lung. Normally, he would be blasting his radio and happily singing along but strangely, he wasn't in the mood. He didn't know what it was but something felt off. The thought of his friends not responding to him was bothering him greatly.

After pulling into his parking spot, Tai Lung sat in his car for another minute before shaking off any doubt, slowly getting out and making his way into school. The moment he stepped through the threshold he knew something was wrong. Instead of the warm greetings he'd receive from all of his friends he got cold stares. Feeling a bit insecure now he journeyed down the hall a bit to find his locker. Tai Lung smiled to himself as he saw a group of girls hanging out near his locker. The group quickly turned towards him giving him looks of disgust. Tai Lung's smile faltered and completely fell as the group turned their backs and walked away. _What is going on today?_ Tai Lung thought. His question was soon answered when his friend Shen made his way over to him.

"Hey Shen." Tai Lung greeted him with a pat on the shoulder. Shen looked uncomfortable and Tai Lung took note of this.

"Hey Tai," Shen paused before saying, "Hey man listen…...no matter what your answer is I'll still be your friend." Tai Lung suddenly felt nervous. _What is he talking about?_ He was jarred from his thoughts as Shen asked, "Is it true…...did you try to…...rape Tigress?"

All color drained from Tai Lung's face as his world came to a screeching halt. _What!? He couldn't possibly know? But how?_ Tai Lung's current expression was enough of an answer for Shen.

"Tai….. How could….why would you," Shen was having trouble forming a sentence, "Look man...I'm here for you but I'm going to suggest laying low for the day. Most of the school's heard about it." That sentence really made him sick. _THE ENTIRE SCHOOL?!_ He felt dizzy all of a sudden. The world was spinning and he felt nauseous. His heart was beating out of his chest as he watched Shen slowly disappear among the crowd. It was only then that he realized that everyone in the hallway staring at him. He shut his locker and swiftly made his way down the hall to the one person he blamed for this. Po.

As he approached he saw Po leaning against the wall making conversation with Song and Tigress. Song was the first to see him coming and her movements quickly alerted the other two of his presence. Po had finally turned as Tai Lung slammed him into the lockers.

"Hey what's your prob…" Po was quickly drowned out by Tai Lung's scream.

"IT WAS YOU! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU! MY LIFE IS OVER AND IT'S ALL…..YOUR….FAULT!" Tai Lung now inches away from Po's face.

"What are you talking about….I've done nothing to you." Po said losing the battle to stay calm.

"You know what you did and I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Go ahead….That didn't go so well for you last time if I recall." Po retorted with a wicked grin. Tai Lung growled and raised his fist up. When Po didn't flinch his resolve faltered. He quickly looked around to see that everyone was staring at him and Po. His growl grew louder as he punched the locker next to Po.

"Mark my words. YOU WILL PAY!" And with that Tai Lung released Po and stormed off down the hall. Po's eyes trailed him down the hall until he disappeared completely. Song and Tigress were quickly by his side.

"Hey are you okay?" Song asked.

"Yeah I'm good. What was that about?"

"I have no idea." Tigress replied still in the dark about what Viper had done.

"Whatever." Po said shaking off his anger. "Come on let's go find your boyfriend." Song punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut it or else Tai Lung won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about." Song said sternly. Her facade quickly melting as all three shared a good laugh. Tigress should've known then that something was wrong. She should've read the signs that this would lead nowhere good but for her, life was great. She had a new boyfriend. She had her friends and she had Master Shifu who was finally opening up to her and acting more like a father than a teacher. She blamed Po for that. With him there was light. With him she was happy. With him she found love.

 **Present…**

Tears streamed freely down her face. _How could she let this happen? Why couldn't she have stopped this?_ She looked down at herself and saw she was covered in blood. She suddenly felt weak. Her legs began to wobble and she stumbled backwards but was caught in a pair of strong arms. She looked back to see Mantis. He was saying something but Tigress couldn't make it out.

 _Why couldn't she have been faster?_

 _Why didn't she see the signs?_

 **Flashback: January…**

Po watched as the snow fell, piling high against the school. His eyes narrowed as he strained to see more than 10 feet outside the window. _This is a full blown blizzard. Where did this come from?_ Po's attention was quickly drawn back to the front of the classroom as Mrs. Ming called his name.

"Po…...Po….You still with us? I know the snow is pretty but can you pay more attention to this." The class erupted into giggles as Po blushed furiously.

"Sorry." Po said softly. Mrs. Ming gave him a warm smile before continuing with the lesson. The bell rang shortly after signifying the end of school. As everyone made their way out they were stopped short as the intercom buzzed and Principal Oogway gave an announcement.

"Hello students. I just want to give a warning that the snow storm is getting worse and that school will be canceled tomorrow. Please be safe as you make you way home. That is all." Po silently thanked Oogway for his gift and made his way towards his locker. He quickly gathered his books and walked to the front door where he was greeted by all of his friends.

"Hey Po." Monkey said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm good." Po replied. Something was fishy. Monkey and Mantis were smiling brightly while Crane and Viper avoided all eye contact. When he turned to Song and Tigress they both wore the same mischievous grin. Po narrowed his eyes. He knew what they were doing. They were about the engage in an all out war. A snowball fight. Not wanting to blow his cover Po played along and walked in front. As the group made their way across the courtyard Po listened. When he could no longer hear the crunching of snow behind him he ducked. Sure enough a snowball went sailing over his head and made impact with the tree in front of him. Po quickly jumped for cover and scanned his surroundings. He couldn't see them but he knew they were out there. He heard a crunch to his left and threw his snowball in that direction. He was met with the satisfying sound of Crane yelping. _One down….. Five to go._ Po quickly made more snowballs and waited. Scanning for the slightest hint of trouble he was met with a barrage of snowballs. Whilst dodging the bombardment he sent two snowballs directly to his right. He heard the mixture of two screams which he assumed were Song and Viper. At this point he knew the game was on. He would have to outsmart the remaining adversaries. He thought for a moment and smiled to himself. He knew how to at least get two more out.

"HEY MANTIS?" Po called.

"YEAH WHAT'S UP?" he replied. _BINGO!_ Po sent a snowball sailing in the direction of Mantis's voice, waited a second and sent two more; one slightly to the left and the other slightly to the right.

"HA! You missed!" Mantis called. Po counted down. _3….2….1._ "OW!" Po smiled to himself. Now he had to deal with Monkey and he knew just what to do.

"Hey Monkey…..Just so you're aware…..I found your almond cookies. Under Mantis's bed? Really? Do you know how gross it is under there?" Po was quickly met with a snowball heading directly at him. He barely dodged it, the snowball coming mere inches from his face. Immediately he sent snowballs flying in various directions, knowing Monkey would surely have learned from Mantis's mistake. Sure enough after a minute or two he hit his target.

"REALLY PO YOU GOT SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT!" Monkey screamed. Po chuckled to himself. _One more….._ Po thought. His toughest opponent yet. He would not only have to outsmart her but he would need to be precise. _Now…..where are you Tigress?_ Po waited in silence as he listened to his surroundings intently. With his back up against the tree he searched for her. However, the snow was now falling much faster than before and Po's vision was limited to about five feet. He soon heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching to his left. Instinctively he sent a snowball in that direction. Suddenly the footsteps were behind him and as he turned in that direction he was met with someone's fist. He fell to the ground in a heap and was dealt another blow as the figure looming over him sent a powerful kick towards his stomach. As Po struggled to regain his breath he felt his hair being pulled up. He screamed out in pain as the figure whispered, "I told you you'd pay." Po processed the words for a moment before being dealt another blow to the head rendering him unconscious.

Tigress had been perched up in very tree that Po was leaning against. Waiting for the right moment to strike. She was just about to bombard him with snowballs when she heard him scream. _Po!?_ She quickly made her way down to find him laying face down in the snow. When she flipped him over she say blood coming from his nose. _What happened!?_

"GUYS COME HERE NOW!" Tigress heard her friends rapid approach and was soon surrounded.

"What's wrong?" Mantis asked. It was then that he say Po's unconscious form. "What happened!?"

"I don't know. I was in the tree and I heard him scream." Tigress replied, distress clear in her voice.

"Quick we need to get him home." Viper said. "Monkey carry him." Monkey quickly obliged and the group ran off led by Song.

After getting lost twice they finally made it to Po's house. Song had ran to the door and was now bounding away. Mr. Ping answered and was surprised to see so many children at his door but when he saw Po in Monkey's arms he quickly flung the door open and ushered the kids inside.

"What happened to my boy!?" Mr. Ping asked once everyone was inside.

"We don't know." Song started.

"We were having a snowball fight and then…" Crane continued.

"I heard him scream and I found him unconscious." Tigress finished. Confusion was clear in Mr. Ping's face but before he could say something they all heard Po stir in the other room. They quickly rushed over and found him rubbing his head.

"Ow. That hurt." Po grumbled. He looked up at the concerned faces surrounding him and smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys.."

"Po! What happened?" Tigress was the first to ask.

Po was silent for a moment. He sighed through his nose and glanced briefly at everyone in the room before saying, "Tai Lung". Everyone was visibly shocked as Po explained his encounter with the shrouded figure and spoke the exact words he heard before blacking out. He looked over to Tigress who was now seething with rage.

"How could he do this?" Tigress was standing now, pacing rapidly around the room. "Oh when I see him."

"Listen Tigress." Po said catching her attention. "We don't know for sure, so we can't do anything. If we attack him he'll say it was unprovoked and we'll look like the bad guys."

"But…" she was cut off as Po continued.

"We can't touch him. It's okay. I'm fine."

"NO!" Tigress screamed, shocking the room into silence. "I will not stand by and watch the love of my life be tormented by some …..some freak." Tigress continued to pace not even realizing what she had just said. When she finally looked back at everyone in the room she was met with blank stares. "WHAT!?" Po stood up, swiftly walked over to her and threw his arms around her before locking his lips with hers in a passionate embrace. Tigress was both shocked and utterly confused but nonetheless kissed him back. Po was slow to break the kiss but when he did he touched his nose to hers.

"I love you too." he whispered. Tigress went rigid as she stared into the beautiful jade eyes of the man who stole her heart. When the magnitude of his words finally sank in she couldn't help but thrust forward locking their lips once more. It was by far the greatest moment in her life. Unfortunately, it made her completely forget her anger towards Tai Lung. A dire mistake when she looked back at it. A dire mistake.

 **Present…**

Tigress was having trouble wrapping her mind around the events that had just taken place. Her headache getting worse by the minute. As her mind finally came back around to the present all she could think of was how the blood that now covered her wasn't hers. The next thought chilling her to the bone. The blood was Po's.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! I LOOOOOOOOOVE CLIFF HANGERS. Hope you enjoyed. We are nearing at the end of our journey. I want to give this story a good ending so I'm going to take my time with it. Please have a rainbow laser puppy eyes amazing day. Time for some much needed sleep. Goodnight!**


End file.
